


We keep this love in a photograph

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Bed Sex, Bottom Louis, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Love/Hate, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Louis, Photography, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy dwudziestotrzyletni Louis w końcu znajduje pracę jako fotograf dla nowej kampanii charytatywnej w Burberry po najcięższym roku swojego życia, czuje jakby jego życie znowu nabrało znaczenia.<br/>Kiedy amerykański kochaś Harry Styles rozumie, że potrzebuje zmienić swój wizerunek po skandalicznych zdjęciach, włączając w to narkotyki,  męskie dziwki i radiowca Nicka Grimshawa, zrobi wszystko, by się z tego wycofać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We keep this love in a photograph.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458949) by [sometimesihavecurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesihavecurls/pseuds/sometimesihavecurls). 



> Witam Was z nowym tłumaczeniem!! :)

-Cholera! Gdzie to do diabła jest? Cholera! – mówił Louis, gdy przewrócił się o jedną z grzechotek młodszego brata Ernesta. Przemknął na korytarz do kuchni, gdzie jego rodzina jadła śniadanie.

-Louis! Uważaj, co mówisz! – upomniała go jego mama, zatykając uszy jego młodszej siostrze, Daisy.

-Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! – powtarzała mała dziewczynka, chichocząc jakby to było najzabawniejsze słowo, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszała.

-Przepraszam – wymamrotał, wpychając cały obwarzanek do ust. –Cholera! Jestem spóźniony! – klął, kiedy zobaczył czas na dużym zegarze, wiszącym na ścianie tuż nad zdjęciem siebie z siostrą Lottie, śpiących razem, kiedy ona była dzieckiem a Louis miał siedem lat.

Dziewczynka ze zdjęcia, która nie jest już małą dziewczynką, wybuchnęła śmiechem z sytuacji brata. Louis zaczął chodzić w kółko, a ona nie musiała powiedzieć nawet do niego słowa.

-To jest w salonie-na stole, tam, gdzie zostawiłeś wczoraj. – poinformowała go.

Mrugnął do niej i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, gdzie powiedziała. Tutaj jest, jego ukochany aparat. Jego największa inwestycja, tuż po jego byłym chłopaku Stanie, który okazał się być powodem dla którego znowu zamieszkał ze swoimi rodzicami, po emancypacji pięć lat temu, kiedy miał zaledwie osiemnaście lat.

Zagubił się we własnych myślach i wspomnieniach na chwilę. Nigdy się tego nie spodziewał, naprawdę. Nikt. Wszystko było doskonałe. Spotkali się w liceum, Stan był kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej a Louis robił zdjęcia do kronik. Połączyli się natychmiast, a gdy liceum się skończyło, razem się przeprowadzili. Louis uczęszczał na studia fotograficzne a Stan dołączył do Doncaster Rovers, więc mieli dość fajne i ciekawe życie. Wszystko było dobre, koegzystowanie było dobre, związek był dobry, seks był naprawdę dobry. Ale pewnego ranka Louis wrócił wcześniej do domu niż oczekiwał, gdyż jego zajęcia były odwołane; i znalazł Stana na rękach i kolanach i innego chłopaka, który mocno się w niego wbijał. Wtedy szatyn zrozumiał, że nic nie było dobre. Mógł pójść do prasy i powiedzieć im o jednym z najdroższych piłkarzy w Wielkiej Brytanii uprawiającym seks z facetem (dla mediów Louis był po prostu przyjacielem). Ale tego nie zrobił, ponieważ Tomlinson nie jest typem takiej osoby. Poprosił o wyjaśnienie i wszystko, co dostał było: _byłeś zdystansowany, Louis i ja musiałem iść i znaleźć to, czego ty nie mógłbyś mi dać. Teraz musisz wyjść. Myślę, że to już koniec. Przepraszam, życzę ci jak najlepiej._

I był tutaj. Dwudziestotrzylatek, rozpaczliwie szukający pracy, gdyż skończył studia, mieszkający z ośmioma członkami rodziny i kompletnie z żadnym pomysłem na to, co robić w swoim życiu.

-Lou! – Lottie klepnęła go lekko w ramię, przez co powrócił do rzeczywistości. – Jezu, jesteś głuchy? Przegapisz autobus!- Louis zmarszczył brwi. –Och… - zajęło mu to kilka minut, by przypomnieć sobie, że miał iść na rozmowę o pracę dzisiejszego ranka. – Och! Ja pierdolę! – szybko chwycił swoje rzeczy i ruszył w kierunku drzwi frontowych.

-Na miłość boską, Louis! – mama skarciła go znowu z kuchni. – Ja pierdolę, ja pierdolę, ja pierdolę! – teraz była to Phoebe, bliźniaczka Daisy, powtarzająca słowa swojego brata.

***

 -To musi się skończyć! – powiedział Harry, kiedy opadł na swoje plecy na materacu, z przerywanym oddechem, spocony z bałaganem włosów.

-Dlaczego? – zapytał go mężczyzna, leżący obok niego, kończąc to tak, jakby Harry nie był zainteresowany tym, że robił mu przysługę.

-Spieprzyłeś mnie, Nick. – powiedział mu, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

-Jasne, że do cholery tak zrobiłem. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem zadowolenia.

-Zamknij kurwa się, stary. Jestem poważny. – Loczek zaprotestował, gdy tamten wstał z łóżka zupełnie nagi. Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, która leżała na podłodze i wziął małą butelkę wódki. Otworzył ją i wypił połowę za jednym razem.

-Stary? Od kiedy jestem twoim kolegą? Byłem twoim tatusiem jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. – powiedział mężczyzna, który miał na imię Nick, wyglądając na zranionego i coś jeszcze, gdy tylko przykrył się i bałagan z nasieniem, który zostawił na jedwabnym kocu.

-Dwadzieścia minut temu miałem twojego kutasa w swoich ustach, a teraz nie mam, i przypomniałem sobie, że to ty psujesz moją karierę z tym słodkim tyłeczkiem. Jestem tak bardzo, bardzo zły na ciebie. – powiedział Harry, gdy założył bokserki i włożył papieros do ust.

-Och, kochanie jesteś zły? – Nick udał dąsy. – Ale dlaczego? Tylko dlatego, że mieliśmy dobrą zabawę?

-Dobrą zabawę?! – Harry prawie wykrzyknął. – Tam było szesnastu nagich facetów  w pokoju, Nick, i dużo, dużo pieprzonej kokainy. Nie dlatego, że się dobrze nie bawiłem, wiesz, że tak, ale teraz te zdjęcia są wszędzie tylko dlatego, że byłeś zbyt zajęty z tymi niemieckimi kutasami, by zapłacić za odrobinę pieprzonej prywatności. Moja babcia widziała te zdjęcia, Grimshaw. Moja. Pieprzona. Babcia.

-Jesteś przewrażliwiony. – zapewniał go radiowiec. – Ludzie zapomną o tym w ciągu kilku dni, wiesz, że wszyscy cię kochają. Dodatkowo, odkąd cię to obchodzi?

Harry wypuścił długie westchnienie. – Zależy mi, odkąd mój agent powiedział mi, że ona mogłaby mnie wyrzucić, jeśli mam uczestniczyć w charytatywnej kampanii dla Burberry…

-Nie ma pieprzonej mowy. – Nick przerwał mu. – Poważnie? Ale ty jesteś modelem tylko dla wielkich nazwisk!

-Wielkie nazwiska jak je nazywasz już mnie nie chcą. Muszę ci mówić, dlaczego? – posłał mu zimne spojrzenie.

Nick pokręcił głową. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Harry’ego, który wyciągnął papieros i chuchnął w twarz Nicka. – To było niegrzeczne.

-Było? Myślisz, że jestem niegrzeczny? Ostrzegam cię, nie chcesz żebym był niegrzeczny. Niczego nie widziałeś.

-Więc, to jest to? Zrywasz ze mną? – Nick nie brzmiał na zranionego, ale był blisko rozstroju jak małe dziecko.

-Zerwać? Czy nie powinieneś najpierw się z kimś spotykać, by potem zerwać? – zapytał Styles, spoglądając w oczy Grimshawa.

-Pieprz się, Styles. – Nick sięgnął po ubrania i ubrał się. – Wiedziałem kurwa, że tak to się skończy, to moja wina ze bałagan wokół pieprzonego dziecka.

-Ile ty masz lat? 40? Czy ta furia jest częścią typowego kryzysu czy…?

-Cholera, jesteś słaby. – powiedział Nick. Teraz był zraniony. Cóż, jego duma.

-Nie jestem, jestem amerykańskim kochasiem. – pokazał swój najlepszy uśmiech, pozostawiając lewy dołeczek w obecności.

-Jesteś amerykańskim gównem. – Nick skierował się do drzwi pokoju hotelowego.

-Zamknij drzwi, gdy wyjdziesz, kochanie. – powiedział Harry, gdy zamknął oczy, ciesząc się ostatnim zaciąganiem papierosa.

***

-Więc, nie masz żadnego doświadczenia w tej branży? – zapytał Louisa człowiek za ogromnym biurkiem, który czuł się taki malutki, siedząc na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

-W żadnej branży, tak naprawdę. – połknął gulę w swoim gardle. – Pracowałem tylko wtedy, kiedy miałem praktyki na studiach, ale nie płacili mi za to, więc nigdy nie traktowałem tego jak pracę.

-Hmh – brzmiała odpowiedź mężczyzny, i Louis poczuł się jeszcze mniejszy. Zostawił CV na jego biurku a palce miał splecione na stole z ogromnym brzuchem. – Wiesz, dlaczego to robię, Panie Tomlinson, prawda?

Louis spuścił nieco głowę, jakby wstydził się i skinął głową. – Mój nauczyciel jest twoim szwagrem. Poprosił ci o podarowanie mi szansy, odkąd było mi naprawdę ciężko znaleźć pracę, ponieważ skończyłem studia.

-Dokładnie. – mężczyzna skinął głową. – Więc, powiedz mi, dlaczego mam ciebie wybrać? Dlaczego powinienem ryzykować jedną z największych kampanii, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyłem? Co czyni cię wyjątkowym, panie Tomlinson?

-Er-tak, ja… uh… jestem sprawny. Biorę rzeczy na poważnie, jestem perfekcjonistą. Ja… uh-cholera. Nie będę pana okłamywał. Potrzebuję pieniędzy. Właśnie przeszedłem przez najgorsze gówno i mam nadzieję, że mogę znowu zacząć. Ja… ja muszę mieć okazję, by pokazać swoją wartość.

Mężczyźnie zajęło to, jak czuł Louis, wieki, by podjąć decyzję.

-Okej, przyjmuję cię. Ale tylko dlatego, że nie chce mieć do czynienia z moim szwagrem w święto dziękczynienia, ponieważ nie dałem ci pracy. – Mimo, że słowa mężczyzny nie były miłe, Louis uśmiechnął się, oświetlając tym swoją twarz. – Bardzo panu dziękuję. Nie będzie pan żałował, to mogę panu obiecać. Kiedy mogę zacząć?

-Cóż, ta kampania jest wyjątkowa. Wspieramy Stany Zjednoczone w walce o prawa człowieka. Mamy jednych z najlepszych projektantów po swojej stronie, więc to może być największa kampania mody w tym roku. Brzmi jak coś wielkiego, ale to jest nawet jeszcze większe, Panie Tomlinson. Robimy zdjęcia niektórym naszym najlepszym modelom w różnych miejscach świata, inspirując każdą linię odzieży w każdym miejscu. Nie masz żadnych problemów z podróżowaniem, prawda?

Louis otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale jego nowy szef nie pozwolił mu na to.

-Cóż – kontynuował, biorąc iPada w swoje grube ręce. – Daję ci… Brazylię, Włochy i… Karaiby. Twój samolot do Brazylii wylatuje jutro rano o 10.15.

Louis zaniemówił. Jutro? Nie był nawet pewien, że dostanie tę pracę a teraz leciał do Brazylii, by być częścią największej kampanii tego roku. Wypuścił lekkie _wow_ , które brzmiał bardziej jako szept, a jego szef przewrócił oczami.

-Trzeba zacząć działać, panie Tomlinson. Musisz pokazać swojemu modelowi, ktokolwiek nim jest, że jesteś jego podopiecznym. Oni wydają się być nieco… aroganccy.

***

 -Wypierdalaj, Gemma, błagam cię. – wymamrotał Harry naprzeciwko swojej poduszki, jego nagi tyłek ujrzał światło dzienne, które wpadało przez okna.

-Ubieraj się, na miłość boską. – blondynka skarciła go, rzucając mu parę czarnych rurek.

-Boli mnie głowa, okej? Nie czuję się bardzo dobrze, miałem ciężki poranek. Myślę, że zostaję w łóżku… - przerwał, gdy jego siostra uderzyła go w prawy pośladek. – Au! – zmarszczył się, wstając z łóżka. – Gemma!

-Tak, to moje imię. Piękne, czyż nie? Teraz wstawaj, masz jutro rano samolot i pomożesz mi z twoimi walizkami.

-Przepraszam? – Harry odwrócił się, teraz stojąc naprzeciwko swojej siostry, marszcząc brwi. Gemma szybko zakryła oczy. – Jezu, zakryj się, masz zamiar dać mi traumatyczne przeżycie przez resztę zycia, och moje niewinne oczy. – przesadzała.

Harry wypuścił szczery śmiech, prawie dziecinny. – Przepraszam, och moja biedna siostra. – powiedział, zakładając bokserki. – Ale czy możesz to powtórzyć? Co powiedziałaś o jutrzejszym locie? – Harry wyciągnął się jak leniwy kot.

-Lecisz jutro do Brazylii, na sesję zdjęciową Burberry. Czy muszę ci wszystko mówić, naprawdę?

-Cóż, za to ci płacę. – odpowiedział z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. Ona tylko pstryknęła palcami i wskazała na niego. – Prawda.

Harry ubrał się i gapił się na siostrę przez kilka sekund, wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dać jej do zrozumienia, nie wypowiadając słów.

-Ma się lepiej. Ma nadzieję na ten projekt. Robin o nią dba i cóż, musi brać tabletki raz na jakiś czas, by kontrolować nerwy, ale ma się dobrze. Zaufaj mi.

-Czy ty-czy ty myślisz, że mi wybaczy? – mówił Harry, gdy jego głos drżał, brzmiąc jak małe dziecko.

-Dalej, Haz, mama cię kocha bardziej niż cokolwiek. Mogłaby ci wybaczyć, nawet jeśli zamordowałbyś mnie. – zażartowała, zbliżając się do swojego brata i czochrając jego włosy, by naprawić ten bałagan na jego głowie.

Harry zmiękł na ten dotyk i ukrył twarz w zgięciu jej szyi, trochę się zniżając.  

-Przepraszam, jestem takim-

-Pieprzonym dupkiem. Wiemy. Ale hej, kocham cię. Jesteś szczęśliwcem. – Harry mógł poczuć uśmiech w jej głosie.

-Tak, jestem. Przykro mi, że zdenerwowałem mamę. Przepraszam, że cię rozczarowałem. Obiecuję, ze to się nie powtórzy. Nie chcę, aby to się powtórzyło. Nie chcę widzieć jej smutnej…

-Hej, Harry. – wzięła twarz w swoje dłonie. – Posłuchaj, jestem twoją siostrą, ale jestem także twoim agentem. Przejdziemy przez to, okej? Każdy ma swoje wzloty i upadki i cóż, myślę, że osiągnąłeś dno. – jej brat przewrócił oczami. – Ale znowu możemy wrócić na powierzchnię. Złapiesz jutro ten lot, będziesz posłuszny dla swojego fotografa, pokaż światu te małe urocze dołeczki i spraw, abyśmy byli dumni.  A potem możesz wrócić do klubów pełnych nagich facetów, możesz mnie także zaprosić, jeśli lubisz to robić, ale bez narkotyków lub inaczej wyrwę ci jaja. Bez Nicka Grimshawa. Wyrażam się jasno?

-Tak, proszę pani. – odpowiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Harry nie był złym chłopakiem. Był po prostu bogatym dwudziestolatkiem z niezdrowymi nawykami, zbyt daleko od swojej rodziny, z pełnym rachunkiem bankowym, i w nie za dobrym guście, w doborze firmy.

-Okej. – dała mu wielkiego buziaka w policzek i ruszyła z powrotem do walizki. – Czy wiesz, że będziesz pracować z jednym z początkujących? – zapytała, bawiąc się.

-Och, pieprz się. Naprawdę? – zaprotestował.

-Tak. Właśnie skończył studia. Tom… Tomlinson? Tak, Tomlinson. Nie mogę przypomnieć sobie jego imienia, ale brzmiało na francuskie. Jest Brytyjczykiem, chociaż.

Hary umieścić papieros w ustach i zapalił go zapałką.

-Kurwa. To do bani. Robię to tylko dla ciebie i dla mamy, wiesz? Nie mam w dupie tego, co myślą o mnie ludzie. Ale mogłaś uczynić to łatwiejszym, dla mnie. Nie wiem, połącz mnie z profesjonalistą, może?

Gemma upuściła czarną skórzaną kurtkę na podłogę.

-Przepraszam? Czy ty naprawdę mówisz mi te gówna teraz? Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że coś dla ciebie znalazłam, wiesz? Jesteś najbardziej znienawidzonym facetem w całej Ameryce. Możesz oszukać cały świat z tą niewinnością chłopca, a teraz wiedzą o tym i oni. Tylko dlatego, że ci wybaczyłam, nie znaczy, że świat także musi. A jeśli nie, to nie zadziała, a ty nie będziesz pracował, a jeśli nie pracujesz, nie masz pieniędzy, by mi zapłacić, i wiem, że jestem obładowany kasą, ale ja nie jestem i potrzebuję wypłaty.

Harry wziął kilka pociągnięć papierosa, zanim odpowiedział. –Mogę ci coś załatwić. Lub płacić więcej. W porządku? Potrzebujesz więcej pieniędzy?

-Nie, Harry. Nie potrzebuję więcej pieniędzy, musisz mieć coś poważnego, chociaż raz w swoim życiu. To nie będzie bolało, obiecuję. Po prostu spróbuj się ustatkować, okej? Przynajmniej, dopóki kampania się nie skończyła. Proszę.

-Okej, okej… - Harry nie musiał znowu  o to pytać swoją siostrę. – Ale jeśli facet jest bałaganiarzem, nie mam zamiaru znosić jego cholerstw.

***


	2. Brazil

-Obiecaj, że nam coś przywieziesz, prezent. Lub przynajmniej mnie, nie dbam o innych. – zażartowała Lottie, kiedy mocno przytulała swojego brata. Chłopak zaśmiał się, zbyt przerażony i zbyt nerwowy, by podchwycić żart.

-Hej, to tylko samolot! – zaśmiała się z wyrazu jego twarzy. Louis skinął głową, bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

-Tak, tak, tylko samolot. Katastrofy lotnicze nie są zbyt częste, prawda? Tyle, że kiedy to się stanie, nie masz szansy żeby przeżyć. – powiedział, poprawiając kołnierz przy szyi swojej niebieskiej koszuli.

-Nic się nie stanie, okej? Przestań tak myśleć. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi. – pocieszała go siostra.

  -Masz rację. – wypuścił długie westchnienie. – Dziękuję, że przyszłaś się ze mną pożegnać, ale nie powinnaś omijać szkoły. – powiedział, a blondynka przewróciła oczami. – Powiedz mamie i dzieciakom, że ich kocham i że będę za nimi tęsknić. Och, i za Danem także. Jeśli on coś zrobi, że mama będzie płakać, możesz do mnie natychmiast zadzwonić i ja przyjadę i go zabiję, w porządku?

-W porządku. – zgodziła się z nim Lottie. – Bezpiecznego lotu! – pocałowała go na pożegnanie i Louis skierował się do ogromnej bramy lotniska Heathrow, by wsiąść do samolotu do Brazylii. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kiedy znalazł swoje miejsce, prowadzony przez uroczą hostessę, której imię przeczytał na srebrnej plakietce przypiętej na jej kurtce, Eleanor, wyjął swojego tableta z plecaka i zaczął przeglądać maile. Nic nowego. Samolot zaczął się wznosić, dając znak, że lecieli. Myślał o napisaniu maila do Stana, by powiedzieć mu o tym, że zaczął się dobrze czuć, ponieważ może wciąż się o niego troszczył, a może chciał wiedzieć, ale przerwała mu hostessa, którą wcześniej poznał.

-Bardzo przepraszam, ale żadne z urządzeń cyfrowych nie są dozwolone w samolocie. – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

-Och, tak, przepraszam. – powiedział, chowając go w plecaku.

-Przypuszczam, że to dobry aparat? – spytała.

-Przepraszam? – Louis spojrzał na nią, nieco zmieszany. Miała długie brązowe włosy, nieco jaśniejsze przy końcach, prawdopodobnie kilka nieudanych prób ombre. Jej oczy również były brązowe i miała idealnie białe zęby. Klasyka, pomyślał Louis.

Dziewczyna wskazała na mniejszą torbę opartą o kolana szatyna, z napisem Canon, drukowanymi literami na biało.

-Och, to. – uśmiechnął się, gdy trzymał go w rękach, dumny. – Tak, myślę, że jest.

-Jesteś fotografem, w takim razie? – spytała, zaciekawione.

-Tak, tak jestem. – odpowiedział, i te proste słowa brzmiały jak muzyka dla jego uszu. – Pracuję dla kolejnej kampanii w Burberry.

-O mój Boże! – krzyknęła, może trochę zbyt głośno. – Kocham Burberry. Chcesz usłyszeć coś zabawnego? Zawsze chciałam być modelką. Ale najbliżej tego, byłam kiedy pracowałam całe lato w sklepie Abercrombie. Wiem, żałosne. Ale tak czy inaczej, ta praca nie była taka zła. Och, Boże, znowu to robię. Przepraszam, jeśli cię zirytowałam. Czasami nie wiem, kiedy mam przestać gadać. – spojrzała na niego, głęboko zmartwiona.

Louis tylko się zaśmiał. – Jest dobrze, nie przeszkadzasz mi.

-Cóż, cieszę się. – uśmiechnęła się. – Muszę wracać do pracy, ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz mieć dobry lot…

-Louis. – powiedział, grzecznie.

-Louis. - skinęła głową, i wróciła na swoje miejsce przy wejściu. Szatyn poczuł się smutno, gdy dziewczyna odeszła, nie z powodu braku towarzystwa, ale dlatego, że trzymała go z dala od myśli o tym, że katastrofy lotnicze wcale nie są tak często, ale kiedy są, nie ma szans, aby utrzymać się przy życiu.

*

Louis spał cały lot. Obudził go głos Eleanor a jej ręce potrząsały go za ramię.

-Hej, panie Louisie, obudź się! Witamy w Brazylii!

Kiedy wysiadł z samolotu, uderzyło go ciepło i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale pomyślał, że nie ma takiego miejsca jak Doncaster.

Zajęło mu to kilka sekund, aby znaleźć osobę, która miała zabrać go do hotelu, był to silny mężczyzna z ogromnym napisem, który głosił TOMLINSON i to przykuło jego uwagę.

-Cześć. – powiedział, kiedy do niego podszedł. – Nazywam się Louis. Tomlinson. – mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, tylko machnął ręką, by za nim szedł i zaprowadził ich do taksówki.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył swojego szefa w swoim hotelowym holu.

-Ach Tomlinson, wreszcie. – powiedział. – Muszę iść, mam być w Meksyku za dwie godziny, ale twój model jest w pokoju VIP-ów, idź i się przedstaw, pierwsza sesja jutro o 9.00.

I z tym go opuścił. Louis zaczął się przyzwyczajać, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie dać temu człowiekowi właściwej odpowiedzi.

Wesoły blondynek i irlandzkim akcentem chwycił jego walizki i zaproponował, że zabierze go do pokoju szatyna, który przyjął to z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

Kiedy otworzył pokój VIP-ów, chłopak jak przypuszczał, który miał być jego modelem, prawie sprowadził go do upadku, gdy próbował odzyskać swoją równowagę.

-Oops. – wyszło z ust chłopaka, gdy starał się zachować stabilność.

-Hi. – powiedział Louis. – Nazywam się…

-Ugh, wreszcie. – Harry przerwał mu. – przynieś mi kawę, lepiej jeśli będzie z odrobiną whiskey. Nie, zapomnij o tym. Przynieś mi po prostu whiskey. – Louis poczuł, że jego serce bije zbyt mocno. Znał tego chłopaka. Bóg wie, dlaczego go znał. Przypomniał sobie te brązowe loki bardzo dobrze. Pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy je zobaczył były spocone, przylegające do szyi i czoła, z pieprzonym Stanem.

Musiał pracować z człowiekiem, który zniszczył jego przyszłość z miłością swojego życia.

To musiał być jakiś chory żart. Może to zły sen. Może on jeszcze śpi w samolocie.

-Co, jesteś głuchy? Rusz swój tyłek i przynieś mi to, co zamówiłem. – powiedział Harry. – Daj spokój, poprosiłem ładnie.

-Przepraszam, kim ty jesteś? – udało się spytać Louisowi.

Harry milczał przez kilka sekund, by w końcu się zaśmiać. – Okej. Naprawdę nie rozumiem twojego poczucia humoru, ale zgaduję, że doceniam twój wysiłek.

-Nie, jestem… jestem poważny. Jak masz na imię? – spróbował ponownie szatyn.

-Co do cholery… - Harry wstał z kanapy. – Jestem Harry Styles. Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

Więc on go nie rozpoznał…

-Jestem, uh… jestem Louis Tomlinson. – Louis tak bardzo się starał, by nie płakać przed Loczkiem. Dlaczego on?

-Tomlinson? Więc ty jesteś moim fotografem? Kurwa, zabiję Gemmę…

Louis starał się jakoś zareagować, by przestać tak po prostu stać, oniemiały, ale nie udało mu się.

-Cóż, w każdym razie. Daj mi whiskey i możemy zacząć od początku, okej? Zapomnę, że jesteś dziwakiem, który prawdopodobnie mieszka z rodzicami.

-Słucham? – zareagował szatyn.

-Słyszałeś mnie. Będę potrzebował alkoholu, by przez to przejść, nikt nie weźmie tego na trzeźwo.

-Nie jestem twoim sługą. Jestem tutaj, by wykonywać swoją pracę, która jest sfotografowaniem ciebie, czy tego chcesz na trzeźwo czy nie. Więc wybacz mi, po prostu przyszedłem tutaj aby się przedstawić i teraz pójdę do swojego pokoju. Do zobaczenia jutro. – powiedział Louis i wyszedł z pokoju, czując coś, co mógł zidentyfikować jako odwagę.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego pokoju, jakkolwiek, płakał, dopóki nie zasnął.

***

Budzik Louisa zadzwonił o 7.00 i przez chwilę czuł się dobrze. Wkrótce rozpoznał łóżko w którym się znajdował, w Brazylii, by wykonywać swoją pracę najlepiej jak potrafił.

A potem sobie przypomniał. Życie miało poczucie humoru, że Louis nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Czuł się chory. Czuł się, jakby dzwonił do domu i mówił, że odwołali mu projekt lub że znaleźli lepszego fotografa i że bierze pierwszy lot do domu, tam, gdzie należał.

Wziął telefon i wykręcił numer do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-Cześć kolego. – Zayn przywitał go, gdy odebrał za drugim sygnałem. – Co jest?

-Czy będę tchórzem, jeśli wrócę do domu, jakby… teraz? – zapytał, prosto z mostu.

-Uh… nie wiem. Dlaczego chcesz wracać? Czy coś się stało? – spytał go, jego głos był głęboki, ale miękki.

-Wiesz… wiesz, kiedy znalazłem Stana… wiesz… - zaczął mruczeć szatyn.

-Tak, stary. Wiem. Więc co jest? Zacząłeś o tym ostatnio myśleć? – zapytał Zayn, cierpliwie.

-Koleś z jakim go znalazłem. On-on tutaj jest, Zayn, jest moim modelem, muszę z nim pracować, Bóg wie na jak długo. – Louis brzmiał zdesperowanie, i czuł, że zaraz zacznie płakać.

-Cholera… Hej, kolego, w porządku, okej? Jest w porządku, jesteś po prostu trochę zestresowany…

-Nie. – przerwał mu Tomlinson, drżącym głosem. – Nie, nie jest ze mną dobrze Zayn, to cholernie do bani, dlaczego się zgodziłem na tę pracę, nie rozumiem, chcę po prostu kurwa wiedzieć dlaczego. – teraz płakał.

-Proszę, Lou, nie płacz… - Zayn był smutny, aby usłyszeć jak bardzo jego przyjaciel był zdenerwowany. – Ach, cholera, chcesz żebym przyjechał? Mogę zarezerwować tani lot i będę jutro.

-Nie, nie… nie. – Louis dosłownie szlochał. – Nie możesz, musisz zostać i skupić się na swojej muzyce, nie możesz marnować swojego czasu tutaj.

-Zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz, jestem tu dla ciebie, okej?

-Wiem, Z…

-A co do tego kolesia… nie wiem, stary. Może powinieneś spróbować i oddzielić życie prywatne od życia zawodowego, nie sądzisz? Po prosu rób swoje jak profesjonalista, którym jesteś. Ale pamiętaj: to był Stan, który cię zdradził. To był Stan, który cie zranił. Nie ten chłopak, Stan prawdopodobnie także i go wykorzystał. Ale wciąż, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, możesz iść do niego i uderzyć tę sukę w twarz, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, okej? Będę w czasie nagrywania z moim telefonem.

Louis roześmiał się na to, co było trochę dziwne, gdy jego twarz była w morzu łez.

-Tak, spróbuję. Będę cię na bieżąco informować. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo.

-Nigdy bym tego nie chciał. – odpowiedział Malik z uśmiechem, którego niebieskooki nie mógł zobaczyć, ale mógł poczuć. – Jesteś taki odważny, Lou… po wszystkim, co ci się przydarzyło, podniosłeś się i twoje rany się zagoiły i oto jesteś. Znowu wypłynąłeś na powierzchnię. Po prostu zaufaj sobie bardziej. Nie bądź taki niepewny.

-Okej, przestań teraz albo znowu zacznę płakać.

-Och, proszę, nie znowu… - żartował Zayn, a to sprawiło, że Louis zaśmiał się.  – Muszę iść, mam do zrobienia parę rzeczy w studio. Porozmawiamy później, tak?

-W porządku, tak.

Louis rozłączył się i stał tam kilka minut, po prostu myśląc o tym, co powiedział mu Mulat. Sprawdził czas (była już 7.30) i zdecydował, że czas na prysznic. Skierował się prosto do łazienki, nie chcąc patrzeć na siebie w lustrze, ponieważ wiedział, że jego twarz będzie miała czerwone policzki i podpuchnięte oczy od płaczu, a nie chciał żeby ta wizja była pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył tego ranka.

O 8.00 był odświeżony i czysty i ładnie ubrany, z aparatem w dłoni, w drodze do hotelowej restauracji na śniadanie. Miał na sobie spodnie, które ukazywały jego kostki i niebieski sweter, z podwiniętymi rękawami.

Zaczął z trudem oddychać, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka, Harry’ego, który siedział przy jednym ze stolików. Louis nie był pewien czy zbyt wcześnie się obudził czy po prostu wrócił z jakiejś imprezy, ponieważ miał na sobie okulary słoneczne a jego włosy były w kompletnym bałaganie. Louis poczuł ukłucie na swoich palcach, gdyby mógł przejechać przez te loki, aby je trochę ułożyć. Potrząsnął głową, próbując wykopać tę myśl ze swojego umysłu.

-Dzień dobry. – powiedział, kiedy podszedł do niego, być może zbyt głośno jak dla Stylesa, który wzdrygnął się  i położył dłoń na głowie, jakby został właśnie postrzelony.

-Och, Panie, zamknij kurwa się. – zaprotestował, kiedy mieszał swoją czarną kawę srebrną łyżką.

-Kiepska noc? – zapytał Tomlinson, siadając przez brunetem.

-Co ty robisz? – zapytał loczek, podnosząc swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na niego zza ciemnych okularów.

Louis już miał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała im kelnerka.

-Co zechciałby pan na śniadanie? – zapytała z ciepłym uśmiechem.

-On niczego nie dostanie, wychodzi, nieprawdaż, Tomlinson? – Harry odpowiedział za niego, dość śmiało.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zanim ponownie się odezwał, ponieważ może powinien uderzyć go szybciej niż się spodziewał.

-Właściwie chciałbym rogalika, i zastanawiałem się czy macie herbatę Yorkshire przez przypadek? – zapytał kelnerkę.

-Mamy. Przyniosę to wszystko za minutę. – powiedziała i wróciła do kuchni.

Louis odchrząknął.

-Tak więc miałem nadzieję, że może zaczniemy od zera. Mam wrażenie, że wczoraj nie mieliśmy najlepszego pierwszego wrażenia na sobie i chciałbym to zmienić. Jak powiedziałem, miło cię poznać, jestem Louis. – szatyn ponownie przestawił się, oferując rękę Harry’emu.

Po kilku długich sekundach, zanim Louis ją opuścił, Harry podał mu krótki uścisk dłoni.

-Harry. Styles. – wymamrotał.

-Więc, jesteś gotowy na dzisiejszą sesję? – zapytał niebieskooki, gdy kelnerka zaserwowała im śniadanie. – Dziękuję. – szepnął grzecznie.

-Czy  ja wyglądam na gotowego? – odpowiedział na pytanie pytaniem.

Louis nie był pewien, co było dobra odpowiedzią.

-W przypadku, gdybyś nie zauważył, co sprawi, że może cię to trochę uświadomi, mam najgorszego kaca. Więc nie, nie jestem gotowy.

-Cóż, przykro mi to słyszeć. Mam nadzieję, że to nie potrwa zbyt długo i będziesz w stanie wrócić i spać popołudniu. – powiedział Tomlinson i sparzył sobie język, gdy wziął łyk herbaty.

Harry szczerze roześmiał się, i Louis poczuł, że jego policzki stają się czerwone.

-To nie jest zabawne. – zaprotestował, jego język był totalnie zdrętwiały.

-Tak, jest. – Harry upozorował łzę i ukradł kęs z rogalika szatyna.

Ma ładne usta, pomyślał Louis. W bardzo profesjonalny sposób, oczywiście.

Uświadomił sobie, że gapił się na Harry’ego, gdy wargi chłopaka wygięły się w uśmiechu.

-Ach… już prawie czas. Prawdopodobnie czeka na nas samochód, pójdę i powiem im, że jesteśmy gotowi. – powiedział niebieskooki i szybko wstał, ocierając usta serwetką.

Gdy mijał Harry’ego, Loczek nawet nie dbał o to, by ukrywać swoje spojrzenie na tyłek Louisa.

***


	3. Strawberries taste how lips do

Tego dnia o 20.00 Louis zdecydował, że lubi Harry’ego. To było coś bardzo trudnego, aby to przed sobą przyznać, ponieważ Harry zaprezentował się w bardzo złym momencie jego życia, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Nie tylko, że był gorący, ale także zabawny.

Pracowali przez kilka godzin i Harry zachowywał się tak profesjonalnie, co naprawdę zaskoczyło Louisa. Nie spodziewał się żadnej współpracy z nim, ale w sumie nie narzekał na to. Rozpieszczony chłopaka, którego spotkał w hotelu, został tam tego dnia.

-Okej, okej, posłuchajcie tego. Knock knock. – powiedział Harry, kiedy usiadł na krześle, jego włosy i makijaż były poprawione przez stylistkę, Lou Teasdale.

Louis śmiał się tak mocno, może zbyt mocno, ponieważ to były kiepskie żarty, ale tam było coś o Harrym, który sprawiał, że były zabawne.

-Who’s there? – spytał Louis.

-Boo.

-Boo who?

-Gosh, don’t cry. It’s just a knock knock joke!*

Zajęło mu to kilka sekund, by załapać, ale kiedy to się stało, znów pękał ze śmiechu.

-Czy tylko ja jestem taka głupia, że te żarty wcale nie są zabawne? – powiedziała Lou, gdy pokryła czymś czerwonym skórę niemal idealnego chłopaka.

-Oczywiście, że są zabawne. Louis się śmieje. Powiedz jej, Louis. – powiedział Harry.

Louis poczuł się trochę zawstydzony, ponieważ może one wcale nie były takie zabawne.

-Po prostu bardzo lubię żarty. – powiedział niezręcznie.

-W takim razie jesteś we właściwym miejscu. – powiedziała kobieta z tatuażem. – Harry nigdy nie wie kiedy przestać, jeśli chodzi o jego straszne, to znaczy, zabawne żarty.

-Chcesz wiedzieć kto nie jest zabawny? Ty. – odpowiedział Styles, wytykając do niej swój język.

-Włóż ten język z powrotem lub ukarzę cię tak, że nie dostaniesz dzisiaj deseru. – skarciła go.

Louis lekko się zaśmiał, a Harry spojrzał na niego.

-Ona ma wyraz _jesteś dla mnie jak syn_ na zupełnie innym poziomie, jak widać. – wyjaśnił Harry.

To było fascynujące dla Louisa jak osobowość Harry’ego zmieniała się, gdy był z ludźmi, na których mu zależało.

-Skończone. –powiedziała Lou, odkładając szczotkę. – Wciąż jesteś brzydki, ale zrobiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy.

-Nie jestem brzydki! Jestem ładny. Louis, - nagle zwrócił się do starszego chłopaka – powiedz jej, jestem ładny?

Wszystko, co Louis był w stanie pomyśleć było _kurwa kurwa jesteś bardzo ładny, kurwa kurwa_.

-Piękno jest pojęciem bardzo względnym. – powiedział w końcu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Co to ma znaczyć?

-To oznacza, że jesteś brzydki, ale on jest zbyt miły, by ci to powiedzieć. Smutne jak dla ciebie, ale nie dla mnie. – dała mu wielkiego buziaka w policzek i wyszła, gdy tylko  płacz małej dziewczynki słychać było w przyczepie.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i już miał go spytać o to czy naprawdę myślał, że jest brzydki, ale tego nie zrobił.

Louis czuł się szczęśliwy. Był takim złym kłamcą.

***

-Nie, nie tak, zrób tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej. Tak, idealnie. – Louis instruował Harry’ego. Miał na sobie swój trzeci outfit tego dnia, czarne obcisłe spodnie i koszulę bez rękawów, włosy umieszczone pod opaską. Wyglądał niesamowicie.

Zrobił pozę taką, o jakiej powiedział mu Louis. Byli na pustej szosie tuż obok plaży, w interakcji z Harleyem-Davidsonem.

Teraz miał ręce na biodrach i jedną nogą podpierał motocykl, gdy spoglądał na morze.

Tomlinson mamrotał jakieś rzeczy cały czas, jak _tak dobrze_ lub _niesamowite_ , _po prostu niesamowite_ i Harry uświadomił sobie, że w sumie podobało mu się to.

Na początku był to dla niego wysiłek, aby być miłym i to wszystko z nowym facetem, ponieważ chciał wrócić do swojego normalnego życia w pokojach hotelowych, z jego minibarem pełnym alkoholu i dlaczego nie, może zadzwoniłby nawet do Nicka.

Ale po kilku godzinach zacząć czuć się komfortowo, może dlatego, że chłopak nie brał go zbyt na poważnie lub może to robił. Harry czuł się nieswojo, kiedy Louis wyciągnął nową kartę pamięci i nowe baterie, gdyż szatyn śmiał się z jego żartów i mówił do niego miłe rzeczy i Styles mógł poczuć, że powiedział je, ponieważ rzeczywiście wierzył, że były prawdziwie, a nie tylko po to, by Harry go polubił. Louis był naturalny. Był prawdziwy. I Harry zaczynał dostawać szału na tę podróbkę.

-Och, to ostatnie wygląda tak dobrze, zostań tak proszę, zrobię jeszcze kilka.

Harry zrobił to, co mu kazano. Był bardziej do tego przyzwyczajony. Po kilku pstryknięciach, Louis do niego podszedł.

-Spójrz. - pokazał mu ekran aparatu. – Uwielbiam to jedno, wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze. Och, i sprawdź ten, naprawdę nie wiem jak to zrobiłem, ale kolor twoich oczu po prostu się pojawił, jest tak jasny, ze słońcem i tym wszystkim, naprawdę bardzo ładne.

Szatyn wyglądał na bardzo entuzjastycznego, Styles pomyślał, że to było urocze. Zauważył także, że większość zdjęć, które chłopak mu pokazał były bardziej skoncentrowane na brunecie niż na ubraniach. To także było urocze.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo, Harry, myślę, że na dzisiaj skończyliśmy. Możesz iść i odpoczywać w hotelu, weź kilka shotów dla siebie, może bardziej podziwiaj krajobrazy. Zgaduję, że widzimy się jutro. – powiedział i pomachał do niego niepewnie, zanim skierował się w kierunku drogi.

-Zaczekaj, Louis? – powiedział nagle Loczek.

-Tak? – niebieskooki chłopak odwrócił się.

-Mogę do ciebie dołączyć? Nie jestem aż tak zmęczony, w sumie. – skłamał.

Louis posłał mu słodki uśmiech.

-Pewnie, chodź. – powiedział z szybkim kiwnięciem głowy.

***

Harry szedł za Louisem, dopóki nie dotarli do końca drogi. Żałował każdego papierosa, jakiego zapalił odkąd miał 16 lat, ponieważ jego płuca były tragiczne (przynajmniej gorsze niż Louisa), i był wyczerpany. Szatyn, jakkolwiek,  trzymał się doskonale.

-Tak, to jest to, czego chciałem. – powiedział Tomlinson, mając przy oku aparat. – Spójrz na ten widok.

Harry nie był pewien, czy to były jego złe nawyki czy ten widok, ale wstrzymał na chwilę oddech.

Widok przed nimi był niesamowity. Horyzont z błękitnym morzem i jasnym niebem, zachodzącym słońcem, otoczony lądem i drzewami, które rosły wokół plaży, to było coś, do czego Styles nie był przyzwyczajony. Czuł się jakby mógł płakać, ale nie dał się.

Kiedy znowu spojrzał na szatyna, siedział na ziemi w dość dziwnej pozycji, biorąc pod ostrzał widok. Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niego.

-Bierzesz to bardzo poważnie, czyż nie? – spytał, a Tomlinson skrzywił się, gdyż był skupiony na tym, co robi, że zupełnie zapomniał, że nie był sam.

-Tak, po prostu chcę mieć doskonały kąt. Jeśli są wystarczająco dobre, mogę podłączyć je do wydruku na płótno i sprzedawać.

-Chcę jeden z nich kupić. – powiedział natychmiast Styles.

Louis spojrzał się na niego, a potem wrócił do horyzontu.

-Ale nawet nie wiesz czy są jeszcze dobre… - powiedział, nieśmiało.

-Tak, cóż. Mam piąty zmysł, wiesz. – uśmiechnął się.

-Szósty. – poprawił go natychmiast Tomlinson.

-Co?

-To szósty zmysł. Wszyscy mamy pięć zmysłów. Dotyk, jeśli się nie mylę. – wyjaśnił.

-Jezu, jesteś irytujący. – Harry trochę się zaśmiał, ale nie za dużo, i położył na swoich plecach, wciąż obok Louisa. Louis czuł potrzebę zrobienia tego samego, więc tak zrobił.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie lubię, gdy ludzie mnie poprawiają. Czuję się jak głupi. – przyznał Loczek.

-Och, nie jesteś głupkiem. – Byłeś źle poinformowany, to wszystko. – zapewnił go szatyn.

Gdy Harry nic nie powiedział, Louis kontynuował.

-Jest wiele rzeczy o których nic nie wiem. – powiedział, spoglądając na niebo. – Jak gotowanie. Lub samochody. Lub modowe trendy. Wiem dużo o aparatach, sztuce i sporcie. – powiedział.

-Lubisz jakiś sport? – spytał brunet.

-Tak, piłka nożna jest naprawdę super. Nie ma się czym chwalić ani nic, ale jestem w tym dobry.

-Miałem kiedyś coś z piłkarzem, jakiś rok temu czy coś. Grał w Doncaster Rovers, tak myślę. – powiedział Harry, i Louis prawie powiedział _tak, wiem_. Zamiast tego przełknął gulę w swoim gardle.

 -I co się stało? Dlaczego to zostało jako coś? – ośmielił się spytać.

-Cóż, dowiedziałem się, że ma chłopaka. Spójrz, jest parę rzeczy o mnie, większość z nich jest zła, ale nienawidzę ludzi, którzy zdradzają. Widziałem moją siostrę ze złamanym sercem przez głupiego chłopaka, który ją zdradził, i po prostu robi mi się od tego niedobrze. Nigdy nie miałem odpowiedniego związku, więc naprawdę nie wiem o zaufaniu i kompromisie i tego typu rzeczach, ale czuję jakby to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką można komuś zrobić. Zdradzić w ten sposób. Nie sądzisz? – spytał Louisa, który dosłownie przed nim szlochał.

-Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytał, bardziej niż zdezorientowany. Dlaczego on płakał? Co on takiego powiedział?

-Tak, tak, w porządku. Ugh, przepraszam, jestem… jestem wrażliwy, tak myślę. – tłumaczył się, pocierając dłonią swoją twarz i wstając. – Czas, by wracać, muszę wysłać zdjęcia, zanim chłopcy chcą je wydać.

-Och, racja… - Harry także wstał. – Planowałem wziąć prysznic i trochę jedzenia a potem wyjść, wiesz. Kilka drinków i tego typu rzeczy. Chcesz przyjść?

-Ach, nie wiem… - powiedział Tomlinson, wciąż pociągając nosem. – To nie ty, po prostu nie sadzę, by to było bardzo… profesjonalne, wiesz?

-Chodź, Lou, kto decyduje o tym, co jest profesjonalne a co nie? – powiedział, kładąc rękę na jego ramionach. Louis złagodniał na ten dotyk.

-Mój szef, znany również jako facet, który mi płaci. – powiedział, gdy wracali do przyczepy.

-To bzdury, ponieważ on się nigdy nie dowie. Zaufaj mi. Będziemy sprytniejsi. – uśmiechnął się jak małe dziecko, które chciało zrobić coś psotnego.

Louis w ogóle nie był pewien. Czuł się tak, jakby sam siebie nie znał. Miał wyjść z chłopakiem, który sprawił, że wszystko się posypało. Ale potem zrozumiał, że Zayn miał rację. To nie była wina Harry’ego. To była wina Stana. A on nawet nie wiedział, że Louis był kiedyś chłopakiem Stana.

-Cóż… okej. – powiedział w końcu Tomlinson i Styles pokazał zwycięski gest. – Ale tylko godzinę czy coś, naprawdę muszę wrócić, by wysłać zdjęcia.

-Oczywiście, tylko godzinę. – powtórzył Harry i Louis mu uwierzył.

***

 Była dwudziesta druga kiedy dotarli do klubu. Przyjazne akcenty, przyjazne spojrzenia, przyjazne słowa.

Po północy byli już tak pijani, siedzieli na kanapie w prywatnej strefie dla VIP-ów.

-Smakujesz jak – Louis oblizał swoje wargi – wiśnia. Nie, nie, nie, truskawka. Tak.

Harry był praktycznie na szatynie, z jedną ręką na jego tyłku, drugą z tyłu szyi, a Louis spoczywał tylko między miękkimi poduszkami.

-Hmh – zastanowił się Loczek – Ty smakujesz jak… - zaczął całować szyję Tomlinsona, ssąc jego miękką skórę, sprawiając, że chłopak się rozpływał. – Smakujesz jak _hej możemy wrócić do hotelu i zrobić to w łóżku_. – powiedział bardzo szybko.

Louis wypuścił szczery śmiech, chowając swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego. – Skąd ten pośpiech? Nie podoba ci się tutaj?

-Podoba. – brunet dał mu niechlujny pocałunek. – Ale wiesz co, zdarzyło mi się, że bardziej cię polubiłem, więc… tak.

-Lubisz mnie? – spytał Louis, a cała jego twarz zmieniła się w ogromny i promienny uśmiech.

-Ty naprawdę potrzebujesz żebym był bardziej wyraźny? Ponieważ mogę być, wierz mi, ale nie chcemy by wykopała nas ochrona, nie z przemocą, przynajmniej. – powiedział Styles i Louis znowu się roześmiał.

-Okej, chodźmy. – zgodził się niebieskooki i wstał z kanapy, kiedy Harry wstawał. Wszystko było rozmyte dla Louisa i prawie upadł, gdy wychodził z klubu, ale na szczęście był tam Harry, aby go złapać.

-Poniosę cię. – powiedział loczek. – Wskakuj na moje plecy.

-Co? Nie ma mowy. Prawdopodobnie spadnę i złamię sobie twarz, jestem zbyt ładny! – jęknął Tomlinson, dotykając swoich policzków.

-Chodź, nie spadniesz, jestem bardzo silny. – odpowiedział Harry, nieco niepewnie.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił tak, jak powiedział mu Harry. Trochę się chwiali, ale  końcu Harry zrobił tak jak obiecał: nie upuścił Louisa.

-O mój Boże, jesteś jak Spiderman! – powiedział szatyn, zbyt podekscytowany. – Potrafisz też wspinać się na budynki?

-Tylko w piątki. – odpowiedział Loczek, tracąc równowagę i prawie uderzając w samochód.

Ręce bruneta ściskały tyłek szatyna, ale nie obchodziło go to za bardzo. Wszystko było wspaniałe tej nocy, czuł się lekkim i Harry pachniał tak dobrze i alkohol uczynił go zabawniejszym i bardziej pewnym siebie i Styles lubił go i zdecydował, że to była najlepsza noc w jego życiu. Weszli niezdarnie do samochodu, który już na nich czekał i droga do hotelu była pełna niechlujnych pocałunków i łaskotek i dokuczającym dotykiem i Louis prawie latał.

Kiedy dotarli do hotelowego pokoju Harry’ego, brunet prawie skoczył na Louisa. Oboje pozbyli się ubrań w bardzo szybkim tempie, biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo byli pijani.

Ogromne dłonie Stylesa były na całym ciele Louisa, szatyn gryzł różowe usta Harry’ego. Tomlinson spojrzał na Loczka z niewinnymi oczami, bardziej zapraszającymi. Podniósł rękę i chwycił go za szyję, szarpiąc kręcone włosy. Znowu go ugryzł, delikatniej i hałas jaki spowodował u Harry’ego sprawił, że uśmiechał się w pocałunku.

Styles usiadł na łóżku, wciąż nie puszczając niebieskookiego i chłopak siedział na jego kolanach, okrakiem. Potem poczuł znajome ciepło w swoim kutasie, gdy tylko zobaczył, że Loczek był już w pełni twardy, z kąpiącym preejakulatem ze swojej końcówki. Louis zaczął zostawiać pocałunki na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu chłopaka, kiedy pochylił się na łóżko. Jego ręka sięgnęła do penisa bruneta i pocałował go, chwytając mocniej. Zielonookiego przeszedł lekki dreszczyk na ten dotyk, ale Louis był tak pijany, że to powodowało śmiech u Loczka.

-Jesteśmy bałaganem. – wymamrotał Tomlinson, śmiejąc się, wciąż pozwalając Harry’emu pieprzyć jego rękę.

-Jesteśmy do bani. – zgodził się Styles, bez tchu, gdy zacieśnił uchwyt na chłopaku.

-Czekaj, dam ci blowjob, nie jestem taką złą osobą. – zaproponował Louis i pochylił się w dół do kutasa Harry’ego.

-Nie gryź. – ostrzegł go brunet, wpatrując się w sufit, bo wszystko inne było rozmyte i zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

-Nie będę, myślisz że z kim rozmawiasz? Jeszcze nie dojdziesz.

Harry już miał zaprotestować, ale jego umysł skupił się na ustach Louisa, gdy go brał.

Styles oddychał dość głęboko. Postanowił, że te wąskie usta i silny język mogą doprowadzić go do rychłej śmierci. Sposób w jaki go skręcał i dopasowywał się do kutasa chłopaka był czystą perfekcją.

-Kurwa, Lou. – jęknął Loczek, jedną ręką szarpiąc za włosy szatyna a drugą kładąc pod swoją głową. Louis zaczął ssać penisa bruneta. Wciągał policzki i połykał wszystko, co Loczek miał mu do zaoferowania. Louis wziął go głębiej i przełknął wszystko w dół swojego gardła, sprawiając, że Harry jęknął z rozkoszy, ciągnąc chłopaka za włosy mocniej, przez co Louis zaczął jęczeć przy jego kutasie. Wibracje były ogromną falą przyjemności w żyłach Harry’ego, a on tylko robił to, w czym był najlepszy, aby nie dojść na piękne usta szatyna, odkąd nie miał stu procentowej kontroli nad sobą.

Poruszył się, wchodząc głębiej do jego gardła, powodując, że jego penis uderzył w tył. Harry wydał z siebie potężny jęk i znowu chwycił za włosy chłopaka. Podniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, który teraz mu się przyglądał, spoglądając na niego spod swoich gęstych rzęs. Wtedy to Harry zauważył, że Tomlinson dotykał siebie.

-Dojdź dla mnie, kochanie. – szepnął niebieskooki naprzeciwko penisa bruneta. To wszystko tyle trwało. Te słowa i spojrzenie, jakie podarował mu Tomlinson zajęły chwilę, gdy dotykał siebie, przez co Harry doszedł w ustach Louisa.

Styles wykrzyczał imię chłopaka, gdy ten na niego spojrzał i wszystko połknął. Loczek wciąż  do siebie dochodził, gdy Louis wyciągnął się i złożył pocałunek na ustach chłopaka. Harry mógł siebie posmakować naprzeciwko idealnych ust szatyna.

-Okej, jestem jedynym, który jest do bani, ty w sumie jesteś najlepszy. – powiedział bez tchu zielonooki, co sprawiło, że Louis miał zwycięski uśmiech, gdy kładł się obok bruneta.

-Możesz podziękować mi jutro, naprawdę nie ufam sobie w tym momencie. – wymamrotał Tomlinson, już zamykając oczy. Harry, jakkolwiek, był już przytomny.

-Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli trochę się poprzytulamy? Zawsze przytulam się po seksie. – skłamał.

Louis otworzył jedno oko, a potem je zamknął. – Jasne, chodź. – powiedział, otwierając ramiona i pozwalając brunetowi zwinąć się na jego piersi, dopóki oboje nie zasnęli.

***

*Żarty Harry'ego są specyficzne :D


	4. Partner In crime

Louis obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Światło, które padało przez cienkie zasłony trzymało ciepło, a on był zupełnie nagi a kołdry nie można było nigdzie znaleźć.

Odwrócił się, nie będąc gotowym na wstawanie i  zobaczył śpiącego  chłopaka obok siebie. Blada skóra, wypracowane mięśnie, burza brązowych loków.

-Cholera… wyszeptał do siebie. Miał kłopoty. Spanie z Harrym nie było najlepszą rzeczą w pierwszym dniu pracy, kiedy wszystko, co szatyn chciał zdobyć to sympatia swojego szefa a on nie był pewny czy byli dość dyskretni zeszłej nocy.

W każdym razie, co się stało to się stało. Nie mógł cofnąć się w czasie i to naprawić i nawet nie był pewien czy tego chciał. Małe, słodkie chrapanie pochodziło od chłopaka, różowe usta lekko rozchylone, które sprawiały, że serce Louisa zmiękło. Był tak, tak zły na siebie za to, co zrobił. Czuł, że mógłby tego żałować. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie był z nikim, odkąd zerwał ze Stanem, nie zwracał nawet uwagi na innych chłopaków i spotkał Harry’ego i zaczął czuć, te słodkie zawroty głowy.

-Czuję, że się na mnie gapisz. To straszne. – wymamrotał nagle Harry, jego oczy wciąż były zamknięte i Louis poczuł, że jest mu gorąco.

-Prze-przepraszam…. – powiedział Louis. – Nie wiedziałem, że nie śpisz. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał nerwowo.

-Zdecydowanie okej. – odpowiedział Harry. – Ponieważ mam ogromny ból głowy, musimy lecieć do Włoch, co prawdopodobnie zajmie cały dzień i czuję się jakbym miał zwymiotować, więc… nie czuję się dobrze.

-Och… - powiedział szatyn, nieco rozczarowany.

-Ale – dodał Styles – Dobrze bawiłem się zeszłej nocy. Jesteś fajnym facetem, przepraszam za bycie niegrzecznym, kiedy się poznaliśmy. – wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i jego policzki miały odcień czerwieni. – Może moglibyśmy, uh… powtórzyć to kiedyś? Lub jakby, w tym momencie… mogę cię ssać, jeśli chcesz, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Louis nie był pewien co odpowiedzieć, ale gdy już miał coś powiedzieć, przerwał mu telefon, który zadzwonił.

-Cholera, wyłącz tę diabelską rzecz… - powiedział Styles, obejmując głowę poduszką.

Louis wstał z łóżka i trochę mu to zajęło, aby znaleźć telefon.

-Halo? – odpowiedział po tym jak odchrząknął.

-Tomlinson, gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? Gdzie jest Harry? Miałeś być gotowy półgodziny temu! – szef Louisa brzmiał na bardziej niż złego na drugim końcu linii.

Louis zaczął wykonywać jakieś dziwne gesty, starając się, by Harry wstał, ale Loczek tylko się na niego gapił, ponieważ był taki dziwny a także nagi.

-Przepraszam pana, Harry nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i tylko na niego czekałem. Między nami, to trochę ciężkie by z nim pracować, gdy jest zawsze pijany albo gorzej…

Harry uniósł swoje brwi w zabawny sposób i rzucił poduszką w Louisa, który próbował jej uniknąć.

-Nie obchodzi mnie czy jest chory, chcę żebyście oboje tu byli, w tym momencie lub wylatujesz, Tomlinson. W sumie twój bagaż już tutaj jest.

-Tak, proszę pana, będziemy tam za minutę. Przepraszam. – powiedział Louis i wtedy jego szef rozłączył się.

-Jest na mnie zły?   - Harry zapytał szatyna.

-Prawdopodobnie wsadzi mnie do worka, więc…. bardzo zły, tak. – odpowiedział, gdy zakładał swoje bokserki. – Dalej, wstawaj, musimy się pospieszyć!

-Ale ja nie chcę! – Loczek zaprotestował jak dziecko. – Ja chcę uprawiać seks! – Louis poczuł, że jego policzki robią się czerwone.

-Cóż, ja tez, ale chcę także zatrzymać tę pracę, więc proszę, nie utrudniaj tego bardziej.

Harry pokazał swój uśmiech z dołeczkami, ale posłuchał chłopaka.

-Cholera, moje ubrania są już spakowane… zamarznę w tym samolocie. – narzekał Tomlinson, kiedy zakładał swoje ubrania.

-Jeśli chcesz żebym przytulał cię w drodze do Włoch… robisz to poprawnie, jeśli mam być szczery. – powiedział brunet, starając się poprawić swoje loki.

Louis lekko się zaśmiał. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że będziemy w stanie siedzieć razem w samolocie po tym? Bo nie sądzę, będę musiał na ciebie zaczekać aż do jutra abyś mnie ssał. Jestem zdruzgotany, jeśli można tak powiedzieć.

-Co za szkoda, biedny Louisie. – Harry wydął wargi. – Może gdybyśmy wyjaśnili twojemu wielkiemu, złemu szefowi to zrozumiałby nasze potrzeby, nie sądzisz?

-Haha, to nie jest śmieszne, wyśle mnie do domu w okamgnieniu. Nie jestem gotowy, by wracać już do domu… - powiedział niebieskooki, wychodząc z pokoju i kierując się w stronę windy, a za nim Harry.

-Gdzie jest dom? – spytał Loczek.

-Doncaster. – odpowiedział dumnie szatyn.

-Doncaster? Więc znasz kolesia o którym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy, ma na imię Stan. – powiedział Harry, zupełnie nieświadomy.

Louis poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

-Znam go, tak… bardzo dobry bramkarz. – odpowiedział, patrząc na swoje stopy.

-Cóż, nie wiem o tym, ale nie obchodzi mnie piłka nożna. Miał ładny tyłek.

-Harry. – przerwał mu Tomlinson. – Proszę, po prostu zamknij się, okej, mój szef mnie zabije, nie jestem w humorze.

-Okej, będę się zachowywać. – powiedział Styles, ale gdy tylko weszli do windy, znowu był przy chłopaku, czując go i całując jego szyję.

-Harry, proszę. – powiedział szatyn, czując jak jego spodnie robiły się coraz bardziej ciasne wokół jego penisa.

-Cholera, nienawidzę cię. Pieprz się… - powiedział ochrypłym głosem Tomlinson, wstrzymując głośny jęk.

-Jak sobie życzysz. – Harry zmienił się w uśmiechającego człowieka z dołeczkami, ciesząc się na słabość szatyna.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i Harry natychmiast ją opuścił, prostując trochę swoje ubrania, wychodząc z rozgrzanego pomieszczenia i zostawiając w tyle Louisa, spoconego i twardego.


	5. I can’t change

-Tomlinson! – szef chłopaka był oburzony, gdy go zobaczył. – Czy to jest dla ciebie gra? Mamy napięty harmonogram, nie możesz po prostu pokazywać się w dowolnym momencie. Podobnie jest z tobą, Styles.

-To moja wina, proszę pana. – powiedział Harry. – Pan Tomlinson nalegał na przybycie tutaj na czas, ale byłem nieco zmęczony po wczorajszej sesji zdjęciowej, która okazała się perfekcyjna ze względu na umiejętności naszego fotografa, prawdę mówiąc.

-Nie chcę twojego usprawiedliwienia, ale lepiej przyłóż się do tego lub porozmawiam z twoją siostrą, jestem chory robiąc łaskę ludziom, którzy po prostu wysyłają swoje rozpieszczone i zarozumiałe dzieci. – powiedział mężczyzna, a potem wyszedł, wciąż mamrocząc jakieś rzeczy do siebie.

-Czekaj – powiedział Harry do Louisa, który zmarszczył brwi – Powinienem być obrażony przez to, co właśnie powiedział?

-Nie bardzo. – odpowiedział niższy chłopak. – On jest po prostu zestresowany, zgaduję. Dziękuję ci za to, co powiedziałeś, tak przy okazji. O moich zdjęciach, że są dobre i takie tam.

-Proszę bardzo, kochanie. – brunet uśmiechnął się, klepiąc chłopaka w tyłek – możesz podziękować mi później.

***

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś! - Eleanor skoczyła na Louisa, kiedy zobaczyła go w samolocie.

-Ja też nie. – przytulił ją, _może-zbyt-entuzjastyczną_ stewardessę – Nie spodziewałem się, że też będziesz w tym samolocie.

-Ach, wiesz, kiedy masz pracę taką jak moja, ciągle zmieniasz swoją lokalizację. Kto wie, może jutro polecę do Chin. Ekscytujące, czyż nie? – odpowiedziała sarkastycznie.

-Jest! – zaśmiał się szatyn. – Jesteś cholerną szczęściarą, poważnie. I – dodał – nie moglibyśmy się zobaczyć, gdyby nie twoja praca.

-Tak, masz rację. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Jesteś zdecydowanie najlepszym pasażerem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, po prostu mi powiedz, okej?

-Jasna sprawa, kochanie. – Louis uśmiechnął się i skierował w kierunku swojego siedzenia.

W ciągu kilku sekund Harry siedział już obok niego.

-Jest pan pewien, że to pana miejsce? – dokuczał Tomlinson.

-Kto to był? – zapytał Loczek, ignorując grę chłopaka.

-Kto? – zapytał, nieco zmieszany.

-Stewardessa. – odpowiedział brunet.

-Och, poznałem ją kiedy przyleciałem tu z domu, była naprawdę miła.

-Pieprzyłeś ją? – zapytał Harry, przybliżając się.

Louis uniósł brwi.

-Cóż, jakby to powiedzieć… uh… - Louis ściszył swój głos. – W przypadku, w którym twój kutas był w moich ustach nie jest wystarczająco oczywisty, jestem gejem, Harry.

-Hm – Harry ułożył się wygodnie na siedzeniu, krzyżując ramiona.

-Czekaj, jesteś zazdrosny? – zapytał szatyn, bardziej niż zadowolony.

-Powinienem? – zastanawiał się Styles. – Mam na myśli to, że chcę żebyś powiedział mi, że chcesz dostać się do spodni innych ludzi. Nie szukam zobowiązań ani nic. To jest, cholera, lubię cię i nie chcę się tobą dzielić, okej? Jestem samolubny.

-Kurwa, jesteś najsłodszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem Louis, na co brunet zarumienił się.

-Zamknij się, nie jestem, jestem twardzielem.

-Tak, racja a ja odniosłem sukces w swoich związkach. – Louis wydał z siebie krótki śmiech.

-Powinieneś. Mógłbym iść z tobą na randkę, wiesz, jeśli robiłbym te randkowe rzeczy. –przyznał zielonooki.

-Jeśli robiłbyś te randkowe rzeczy. – powtórzył szatyn.

-Tak, nie sądzę, że jestem dobry w tego typu rzeczach. Nigdy nie byłem zakochany.

-Nigdy? – przerwał mu Louis.

-Nie, nigdy. – odpowiedział loczek.

-Wow… cóż, ja byłem zakochany, to bardzo miłe uczucie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie rozrywa cię od środka.

-Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś. O byciu zakochanym. Jak to jest?- zapytał Harry.

-Uh, cóż… - Louis przełknął gulę w gardle. – Nie mam za bardzo ochoty, by o tym mówić, to… skomplikowane. Trochę trudno to wytłumaczyć.

-Okej, okej, rozumiem. Ale możesz jakby, wyrzucić to z siebie, wiesz?

 Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i poczuł się okropnie za okłamywanie go. Hazz zamienił się w miłego chłopaka i szatyn za bardzo mu nie ufał.

-Dziękuję. – było jedynym, co powiedział i pochylił się do niewinnego pocałunku do ust chłopaka.

Loczek pokazał mu swój słodki uśmiech, ukazując lewy dołeczek, kiedy przyszła Eleanor, odchrząkając, aby ją zauważyli.

-Um, przepraszam, że przerywam, Panie Louisie, ale  mężczyzna z pierwszego rzędu, co jak przypuszczam jest pańskim szefem kazał mi się upewnić, czy ty i twój przyjaciel nie siedzicie razem?

-Co do cholery? – stwierdził Harry, wstając. – Co to jest? Liceum?

-Harry – Louis ścisnął jego rękę. – Jest w porządku, przyjdę do ciebie za jakiś czas, dobrze?

Harry uniósł brwi na ten gest, który był bardziej niż słodki dla Louisa. Nic nie powiedział, ale ścisnął jego dłoń i poszedł na swoje miejsce, obok Lou i jej córki, Lux.

***

Minęły cztery godziny loty i Louis spał, skulony na fotelu, gdy Harry znowu koło niego usiadł.

-Hej, Louis. – wyszeptał. – Obudź się.

-Dojechaliśmy już? – wymamrotał, zdejmując maskę z oczu, która była do spania. Harry uśmiechnął się.

-Nie, mamy jeszcze długą drogę do przebycia. Czekałem na ciebie…

-Och, przepraszam, byłem zmęczony i zasnąłem… - odpowiedział, delikatnie ściskając kolano loczka.

-Jest w porządku. – powiedział Harry, wsuwając rękę pod koc, którym był owinięty szatyn. Niebieskooki chłopak uśmiechnął się na to i spojrzał na Stylesa.

-Co ty robisz? – zapytał.

-Powiedziałem ci dzisiaj rano, dziękuję ci za pijany i niezdarny blowjob. – odpowiedział, skradając się do jego bokserek i chwytając kutasa Louisa.

-To było idealne. – zaprotestował i czuł, że jego oddech drgał, gdy Harry dotknął go ręką. – Tutaj? Harry, ja nie…

-Ciii – przerwał mu chłopak. – świateł nie ma i wszyscy śpią. – Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz cicho, okej?

-Okej. – skinął głową Tomlinson, jego głos był słaby, gdy poczuł, że staje się twardy pod ręką bruneta.

Koc zaczął poruszać się w górę i w dół z ręką Stylesa, powoli i gładko, a Louis zamknął oczy, odchylając się do tyłu na siedzeniu.

Szatyn jęknął z rozkoszy, gryząc wargę, gdy zielonooki przeniósł rękę w górę, a potem w dół wzdłuż jego długości, gdy Loczek zostawiał ekscytujące pocałunki na jego szyi.

-Dobry chłopiec. – wyszeptał do jego ucha. – Taki posłuszny i twardy.

Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale wypuścił jęk, a Harry zakrył jego usta swoją wolną dłonią.

-Cii, spisujesz się tak dobrze. – powiedział, pieszcząc jego spocone włosy, przyspieszając ruch na jego kutasie. – Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, to byłoby do bani, gdyby cię nie było.

Słowa Harry’ego sprawiły, że serce Louisa podskoczyło i doszedł w swoje spodnie, obejmując usta dłonią, aby uciszyć głośny jęk. Styles uśmiechnął się zadowolony i pocałował chłopaka w policzek, a potem w jego usta.

-Będę cierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej. – powiedział, podczas gdy Louis starał się uspokoić, wciąż drżąc.

-Następnym razem zrobię co zechcesz, przysięgam na Boga. – wyszeptał, ukrywając twarz w szyi Loczka i pozostawiając tam mokre pocałunki.

Harry ujął dłoń szatyna i chciał umieścić ją na swoim kroczu, ale nagle zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

Louis natychmiast założył maskę do spania na oczy, okrywając ich obu kocem i udając, że śpi i Harry zrobił tak samo.

Ktokolwiek to był, zatrzymał się przed nimi na chwilę, ale w końcu wyszedł, wierząc w ich małe przedstawienie.

Tomlinson nie odważył się zdjąć maski i Styles zdecydował, że skorzysta z tej okazji, będąc bliżej chłopaka. Więc nie puścił jego ręki, gdy oboje zasnęli.

***


	6. Jealous lovers undercover on the street

Mała Lux przyszła obudzić Harry’ego, kiedy przyjechali do Rzymu.

-Wujku Harry, już jesteśmy, chodźmy zjeść pizzę, ponieważ mój miś jest głodny! – powiedziała, ciągnąc koszulę chłopaka.

-Och, cześć księżniczko. – pocałował ją w policzek. – Dlaczego nie pójdziesz ze swoją mamą a ja będę tam za minutę, stoi?

-Stoi. – dziewczynka skinęła głową, a potem zauważyła Louisa, wciąż śpiącego. – Czy on jest twoim chłopakiem? – zakryła usta dłonią, aby ściszyć chichot.

-Co? Nie, dlaczego tak myślisz? – zmarszczył brwi.

-Ponieważ trzymacie się za ręce, tak jak robią mamusia i tatuś. – wyjaśniła.

Harry spojrzał na ich dłonie – Och, to? – spytał. – Uh… on boi się trochę samolotów, wiesz? Więc chciałem żeby poczuł się lepiej, to wszystko. – próbował.

-Och, więc go kochasz. Ponieważ mamusia mówi, że gdy kogoś kochasz to dbasz o niego.

-Wow, naprawdę nienawidzę twojej mamy w tym momencie. – Loczek szepnął do siebie. – Uh, księżniczko, idź po tę pizzę a ja za chwilę będę.

-Okej, ale chcę żeby Louis też przyszedł. – powiedziała.

-Pewnie, Wasza Wysokość. Jak sobie życzysz.

***

Gdy Lux w końcu poszła, Harry gapił się na Louisa dobre dwie minuty. Jego oczy wciąż były pod maską do spania, włosy w totalnym chaosie i bałaganie podczas drzemki i czegoś jeszcze.

-Gapisz się na mnie. To straszne. – powiedział nagle szatyn i to sprawiło rumieniec u Harry’ego.

-Nieprawda! – bronił się. – Tylko upewniałem się, że wystarczająco dużo wypocząłeś, ponieważ dbam o… - nagle się zatrzymał. – Czekaj, słyszałeś moją rozmowę z Lux? – Harry brzmiał na przerażonego.

-Może? – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Jest w porządku, jest po prostu małą dziewczynką. Wierzy w bajki i całą tę fantazję.

-Zapłacisz za to, wiesz o tym, prawda? – dokuczał Styles.

-Tak, domyśliłem się. – śmiał się Tomlinson. – Ale mam nadzieję, że nie podczas obiadu. Nie chcę by Lux miała traumę przez resztę życia, ponieważ wujek Harry nie może trzymać swoich rąk z dala ode mnie. – mrugnął.

-Och, nie bądź taki pewny siebie. – powiedział Loczek, ukazując uśmiech, gdy wysiadali z samolotu.

-Mówię tylko prawdę, kochanie. – wytknął język do lokowatego.

-Wiec to jest ten bezczelny Louis, w takim razie?

-Och, nie widziałeś nic z bezczelnego Louisa. – odpowiedział, unosząc brew i Harry uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

-Panie Louisie! – usłyszał głos Eleanor za sobą.

-Naprawdę mi przykro, śpieszymy się. – odpowiedział Harry, zanim Louis mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć i niższy chłopak szturchnął go w żebra. – Au! – zaprotestował Harry.

-Tak, kochanie? – szatyn podszedł do stewardessy.

-Tak, kochanie? – naśladował go Styles a wzrok chłopaka skarcił go.

-Panie Louisie, przepraszam, że wam przerwałam, po prostu czuję, że muszę się pożegnać, ponieważ myślę, że jesteś naprawdę niesamowity i… właśnie dostałam telefon z Abercrombie, chcą mnie! Jako modelkę! – dziewczyna skakała z podniecenia.

-To wspaniałe, El! – Louis przytulił ją mocno. – Więc nie będziesz już stewardessą?

-Nie, wracam do Anglii i nie planuję nigdzie wyjeżdżać! Więc w przypadku gdybyśmy ponownie się nie spotkali, tutaj jest mój numer. – podała mu kartkę ze swoim numerem, który był na niej napisany. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek zechciałbyś porozmawiać, napić się herbaty, cokolwiek, po prostu zadzwoń. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Na pewno, kochanie. – ponownie ją przytulił. – Było mi bardzo miło cię poznać.

-Ciebie także, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić w Rzymie, tak przy okazji!  - powiedziała. – Muszę już iść, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wkrótce!

-W porządku, dowidzenia El. – Louis posłał jej buziaka.

-Dowidzenia, panie Louisie.

***

Kiedy Tomlinson wrócił do Stylesa, Loczek miał ręce założone na piersi i tupał nogą o podłogę.

-Mam zamiar spalić ten papier. – powiedział, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Louis wydał z siebie głośny śmiech.

-Och, zamknij się. – uśmiechnął się szerzej szatyn i Harry przytulił go.

-Lepiej przygotuj się na wieczór. – ostrzegł go lokowaty. – Tak szybko jak tylko skończy się obiad, zabieram cię do hotelu i rozedrę z ciebie te ubrania.

Niebieskooki starał się nie zarumienić, na próżno.

-Brzmi dobrze. Moglibyśmy nawet ominąć obiad, może?

-Och, nie sądzę, obiecałem Lux, że pójdę. Że my pójdziemy. Zwariuje, jeśli złamię obietnicę, jest jeszcze bardziej szalona niż jej matka.

__________

-Na miłość boską, zatrzymaj ją. – Harry błagał Louisa, podczas gdy Lux nie przestała rzucać w niego skórką od pizzy.

Louis śmiał się tak mocno, ponieważ Harry był taki uroczy i cierpliwy i jego włosy były pełne w pizzy.

-Bo tak jest! – zaprotestował Loczek – Spójrz na jego brzuch, wygląda jak szef Louisa! – kiedy to powiedział, Lux rzuciła w niego największym kawałkiem skórki od pizzy, trafiając go prosto w ozy.

-Au! Och Jezu, jestem ślepy! Jestem ślepy! – udawał płacz i to sprawiło, że dziewczynka śmiała się.

-Och, ty diabelskie dziewczę… - powiedział z uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

-Jest późno, mój aniołku. – Lou powiedziała do Lux. – Chodźmy spać, byś mogła jutro torturować wujka Harry’ego, wszystko co chcesz, na jutro, dobrze?

Mała dziewczynka pokiwała głową i wyszła, zostawiając słodki pocałunek na policzku Stylesa, a potem to samo u Louisa i wzięła rękę swojej mamy.

Harry potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć okruchów z włosów.

-Przestań, ja to zrobię. – powiedział Louis i przebiegł palcami przez włosy chłopaka, czyszcząc je.

-Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się, - Chcesz deseru? Mam ochotę na trochę czekolady, tak szczerze. – powiedział brunet, sprawdzając menu.

-Poważnie? Zjadłeś dwie pizze, Harry. – roześmiał się szatyn.

-Co, jestem pucołowaty? – spytał Loczek, podnosząc swoją koszulkę, aby to sprawdzić.

-Nie, możesz zjeść całą czekoladę, jaką zechcesz. – potwierdził.

Hazz uśmiechnął się i zamówił potrójną porcję czekoladowego ciasta u kelnera.

-Więc - zaczął szatyn – Jutro będzie ciężki dzień. Musimy naprawdę wcześnie się obudzić, nie chcę żeby mój szef znowu na mnie krzyczał.

-Och, mógłbym cię obronić. – obiecał Styles.

-I doceniam to, ale to nie o to chodzi. Powiedział to wczoraj, że robi mi przysługę, pozwalając mi na to. – powiedział, kradnąc kawałek ciasta.

-To śmieszne, jesteś w tym tak dobry, powinni o ciebie walczyć, by mieć cię w swojej kampanii. – powiedział Loczek, wpychając duży kawałek toru do ust.

-Tak, jesteś jedynym, który tak myśli. Cóż, ty i mój profesor. On był tym, który załatwił mi pracę.

-Och, więc byłeś ulubieńcem nauczyciela? – spytał brunet z figlarnym tonem – Czy zostawałeś po zajęciach, aby dowiadywać się czegoś więcej?

-Ew, zamknij się, to przerażające. – Louis zrobił zniesmaczoną minę i rzucił kawałkiem ciasta w chłopaka, znowu.

Harry już miał rzucić największy kawałek, kiedy poczuł, że kelner gapi się na nich, nie bardzo szczęśliwy.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy wyjść… - powiedział Louis, wstając ze swojego siedzenia, starając się bardzo mocno nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-Tak, robisz sceny, Louis. – zażartował Styles. – Powinniśmy iść, zanim wpędzisz nas w kłopoty. – powiedział, zostawiając pieniądze na stole.

-Zamknij się. – powiedział, wskazując na niego i powstrzymując śmiech.

***

Było zimno, kiedy wyszli z restauracji, więc Harry zaproponował Louisowi, że go przytuli; gdy tak szli chłopak był bardziej niż zadowolony.

Szli w komfortowej ciszy przez jakiś czas, gdy uliczny piosenkarz złapał z nimi kontakt wzrokowy.

Był tylko on i jego gitara, workowate ubrania, rude włosy i piękny głos.

Zatrzymali się, aby posłuchać jak śpiewa, coś co sprawiło, że Louis musiał pomyśleć.

- _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck; I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._

Czy zakochiwał sie w Harrym? To brzmiało bardziej niż przerażająco.

-Pięknie, stary. – powiedział Harry do rudowłosego, kiedy skończył. – Jesteś bardzo utalentowany. – dał mu 50 euro i chłopak wyglądał jakby mógł zaraz pocałować Harry’ego za jego hojność.

-Wow, dziękuję ci bardzo, przyjacielu. – powiedział. – Może kiedyś napiszę o tobie piosenkę, zdecydowanie.

-Mam nadzieję. – zaśmiał się Loczek.

Louis milczał, gdy szli do hotelu.

-Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry, gdy przybyli. – Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć.

-Tak, wszystko dobrze. – powiedział Tomlinson. Technicznie, to nie było kłamstwo.

-Dobrze, ponieważ naprawdę chcę w tym momencie uprawiać z tobą seks i byłoby do bani, jeśli nie byłbyś w humorze. – przygryzł swoją wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech.

-Och, jesteś takim dupkiem, nie mogę uwierzyć. – Louis pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

-Tak, ale lubisz mnie, więc kogo to obchodzi, tak naprawdę. – Styles wzruszył ramionami.

***

Kiedy weszli do pokoju Harry’ego, Loczek od razu rzucił się na łóżko, otwierając ramiona i Louis położył się na niego, jego ciało idealnie dopasowało się do Stylesa.

-Masz bardzo długie rzęsy. – zauważył Harry. – Lubię je.

Louis uśmiechnął się. – Masz bardzo ładne usta. Lubię je.

W momencie, kiedy to powiedział, Harry pocałował chłopaka głęboko, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy. Louis nucił podczas pocałunku, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę chłopaka, czując ciepłą skórę swoimi zimnymi palcami.

-Masz bardzo miękkie włosy. – powiedział brunet, bez tchu. – Lubię je.

-Masz naprawdę wielkie dłonie. – odpowiedział szatyn. – Lubię je. – powiedział z bezczelnym uśmiechem, teraz całując szyję chłopaka.

Gdy tylko puścił jego koszulkę, Harry zrobił to samo, chętniej.

-A twoje tatuaże, - powiedział niebieskooki. – Bardzo lubię twoje tatuaże.

-Ja twoje też lubię. – powiedział zielonooki i jęknął, kiedy Louis zagryzł jego sutek.

Tomlinson odpiął pasek chłopaka z łatwością i to samo zrobił z jego spodniami, nie zatrzymując pocałunków na całej piersi Loczka.

-Masz lubrykant, kochanie? – spytał Louis, całując szyję Harry’ego.

Loczek wyciągnął się, by sięgnąć do nocnego stoliku, wręczając Louisowi pustą w połowie buteleczkę lubrykantu.

Louis nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Harry używał go z innymi chłopakami.  O używaniu go ze Stanem.

-Prezerwatywy? – spytał Harry, delikatnie dotykając uda chłopaka.

-Nie, chcę cię poczuć. – powiedział Louis, smarując lubrykantem całego penisa chłopaka i jego wejście.

Harry zaatakował usta chłopaka, wygłodniale, wbijając palce w jego plecy.

Szatyn siadał powoli na kutasie bruneta, pozwalając sobie tylko na jego czubek, żeby przyzwyczaić się, a potem zaczął się obniżać, zagryzając wargi i sprawiając, że Harry jęczał.

-Och, kochanie, jesteś taki ciasny. – wyszeptał Loczek, gdy niebieskooki zaczął się poruszać do góry i na dół. – Taki idealny dla mnie.

Louis jęknął z przyjemności, gdy Harry delikatnie ugryzł jego szyję, pozostawiając czerwony ślady na niej.

Nie trwało długo, aby Louis znalazł jego prostatę, sprawiając, że jęknął głośniej, zamykając oczy i będąc wyluzowanym.

-Harry, jesteś taki duży – udało mu się powiedzieć między jękami.

Ręce bruneta były na pośladkach szatyna. – Taki idealny. – powiedział Loczek. – Ładny tyłek, taki idealny.

-Harry, ja – Louis przerwał z powodu własnych jęków, rytm jego pchnięć był gładki, ale głęboki.

-Ja też. – odpowiedział. – Kurwa, Lou, zaraz dojdę. Chcesz żebym doszedł w tobie? – odetchnął naprzeciwko jego szyi.

-Tak . –zapłakał Tomlinson. – Tak, zrób to, dojdź dla mnie, kochanie.

Tak było w przypadku, gdy Louis dał mu blowjob, zmysłowość w jego słowach była na tyle wystarczająca, że sprawił, iż Harry doszedł, jęcząc głośno i wykrzykując jego imię.

Zostali tak przez kilka sekund, chwiejni i spoceni i zadowoleni.

-Czujesz się tak dobrze… - powiedział Harry i Louis zostawił na jego ustach niezdarny pocałunek.

Oboje upadli na swoje plecy, starając się uspokoić swoje oddechy.

-Zostaniesz? – spytał Hazz po kilku minutach z ciszą wypełniającą pokój.

-Tak długo jak mnie zechcesz. – odpowiedział cicho szatyn.

-Dobrze… - powiedział Styles, przykrywając ich grubym kocem.

Zanim Louis mógł otworzyć swoje usta, by znowu mówić, jego żołądek uczynił honory, wysyłając burczenie.

Harry zaśmiał się na to, śmiał się tak głośne, że prawie łzy były w jego oczach. – Głodni, czyż nie?

Spoglądając na niego, Louis uderzył ręką po jego nagiej piersi. – Zamknij swoje usta, nie wszyscy zjedli dwie pizze i czekoladowe ciasto, tuż przed pójściem do łóżka.

Wzruszając ramionami, schował swoje ręce za głowę. – Jestem dorastającym chłopcem.

-Dorastającym chłopcem. – powtórzył Louis, rozbawiony. – Jesz jak krowa, Styles.

-To cholernie obraźliwe, Louis. – Harry upozorował zranienie na to, co powiedział.

-Masz rację, przepraszam. – szatyn uśmiechnął się. – Chcesz się trochę poprzytulać, zanim zaśniesz?

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. – Tak, chcę, zawsze chcę.

***


	7. Kind of

Louis był już przebudzony, kiedy zadzwonił jego budzik. Natychmiast go wyłączył, nie chcąc obudzić Harry’ego. Pozwolił sobie na kilka minut, by podziwiać Stylesa, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół, każdy drobiazg. To nie było wystarczające dla szatyna. Musiał uwiecznić tę twarz, to ciało, na zawsze.

Powoli wstał i wziął kamerę z nocnego stoliku. Skupił się na Loczku; na jego twarzy, lekko rozchylonych ustach, rzęsach, włosach.

Stał na szczycie łóżka, starając się nie poruszać, robiąc coraz więcej i więcej zdjęć Harry’ego i uświadomił sobie, że mógłby to robić już na zawsze. Harry był po prostu dla niego idealny.

Louis był tak skupiony na uchwyceniu każdej pięknej wady, gdy został zaskoczony, kiedy chłopak owinął rękę wokół jego kostki, sprawiając, że upadł na plecy obok niego.

-Co ty sobie myślisz? – zapytał go, całując w policzek z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i sennym głosem.

-Uhm… robiłem kilka zdjęć. Dla siebie, wiesz. Jak te krajobrazy w Brazylii, te także sprzedam. – zażartował szatyn, rumieniąc się na złapanie.

-Hmmm… musisz mi zapłacić za prawa graficzne, wiesz? – powiedział Styles, przytulając się do chłopaka, podczas gdy Louis sprawdzał zdjęcia na swoim aparacie.

-Zapłacę ci, cokolwiek zechcesz, będę obrzydliwie bogaty, kiedy to sprzedam. – odpowiedział. – Już czuję jak pieniądze rosną w moim portfelu.

-Och, jak miło, Louis. Wykorzystywanie mnie dla kilku milionów dolarów.

-Nie, nie zrobiłbym tego. – spojrzał na niego. – Wolałbym zachować je dla siebie. Wiesz, kiedy to wszystko się skończy i wrócę do Doncaster i ty wrócisz donikąd, chcę to zapamiętać. Ciebie także. – wyznał Louis, rumieniąc się.

-Ja… - zaczął Harry, ale potem przestał mówić.

-Ty…? – nalegał niebieskooki.

-Ja… - spróbował ponownie. – Nie sądzę, że chcę by to się skończyło. Jakby, jesteśmy dorośli, prawda? Możesz-możesz zostać ze mną albo przynajmniej być blisko mnie, wiesz. Mógłbym nawet wrócić do Anglii, spędzić trochę czasu z moją mamą… To nie musi się skończyć. Przynajmniej nie teraz. – powiedział, przeciągając dłonią po nagiej skórze Louisa. – Ponieważ w tym czasie, wiem, że to było tylko kilka dni, ale ja po prostu, ugh… - wyglądał na sfrustrowanego, gdyż walczył z poprawnym doborem słów.

-Hej. – powiedział szatyn, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. – Wiem, okej? Nie… nie staraj się przyspieszać rzeczy. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, zostanę. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, jest dobrze.

-Nie, nie jest. – westchnął Harry. – Louis, ty… jesteś pierwszym facetem, który spędził ze mną czas, ponieważ naprawdę mnie lubi, nie dlatego, że mam pieniądze lub że jestem sławny. I nie wiedziałem, że mógłbym kiedykolwiek poczuć się w ten sposób, chcę cię mieć przy sobie przez cały czas, nie jestem… kompletny, kiedy cię nie ma, gdy się śmiejesz z moich żartów i jesteś taki opiekuńczy i miły i pachniesz tak, tak miło. Jesteś zabawny i bardziej mądrzejszy ode mnie i kocham to. Lubię cię, ale nie w sposób jak innych ludzi. To jest inne, to jest… głębsze.

-Harry… - głos Louisa był szeptem., kilka łez zwilżyło jego policzki – wow… nie wiem co powiedzieć. – wziął głęboki oddech.

-Jest okej. – powtórzył Harry poprzednie słowa chłopaka. – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć.

Louis uśmiechnął się i Loczek także to zrobił, spoglądali na siebie, jakby nic innego nie było wokół nich. A potem Harry pochylił się, by pocałować usta szatyna i niebieskooki przyciągnął go bliżej, szarpiąc za jego włosy.

Pocałunek szybko stał się ekscytujący i namiętny i budzik szatyna znowu się włączył, sprawiając, że Harry zrzędził.

-Musimy pracować… - wyszeptał Tomlinson w jego usta.

-Proszę, zostańmy… nie chcę iść, ja nawet nie lubię być modelem. – zaprotestował Styles, całując podbródek chłopaka.

Louis uśmiechnął się. – Kłamca, kochasz to.

-Tak, prawda. – brunet także się uśmiechnął. – Kocham cię bardziej.

-Ty co? Przepraszam, nie słyszałem… - skłamał Louis, rozbawiony.

-Powiedziałem, że kocham cię bardziej niż modeling. – uśmiech Harry’ego był tak jasny jak słońce.

-Och, kochasz mnie? – Louis pocałował go w nos.

-Tak, w pewnym rodzaju. – odpowiedział.

-W pewnym rodzaju… - powtórzył szatyn. – W pewnym rodzaju też cię kocham.

-Uroczo. – uśmiechnął się zielonooki.- Okej, chodźmy do pracy, nie chcę żebyś miał kłopoty. – dziobnął go w usta i wstał z łóżka, idąc pod prysznic.

Louis ukrył twarz w poduszce z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby był nastolatkiem na swojej pierwszej randce, motylki wróciły do jego brzucha po tak długim czasie.

-Hej, Lou? – zawołał Harry spod prysznica.

-Tak? – odpowiedział, wstając.

-Chodź do mnie pod prysznic. – Louis mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie uśmiech.

Poszedł do łazienki, wciąż nagi z poprzedniej nocy i wszedł bez słowa pod prysznic.

-Och, pora na to aby żyć, nie sądzisz? – powiedział Harry, szczerząc się, gdy mył swoją klatkę piersiową żelem, który pachniał wanilią i cynamonem.

-Czy ja jestem powodem, dla którego jesteś tak rześki? – spytał Tomlinson, kradnąc pocałunek z ust chłopaka.

-W pewnym rodzaju. – odpowiedział Loczek, na co szatyn zaśmiał się.

-Możesz umyć moje plecy? – spytał niebieskooki, odwracając się.

Harry przygryzł wargę na widok tyłka chłopaka i rozpostarł trochę żelu na swojej dłoni, masując plecy chłopaka.

Louis wypuścił miękki jęk, czując jak jego mięśnie relaksują się na dotyk bruneta. Loczek zjechał dłońmi na dolne części pleców chłopaka i przyłożył swoje dłonie do jego tyłka.

Louis znowu jęknął. – Kochanie… nie zaczynaj tego, czego nie możesz skończyć..

Harry uśmiechnął się i ugryzł lekko ramię szatyna.

-Nie jest mi przykro, tak szczerze. – powiedział, całując jego kark.

Tomlinson odwrócił się i pocałował zaciekle Stylesa, popychając go na ścianę.

-Nie waż się nigdy tego robić, gdy musimy coś robić lub przysięgam na Boga, że już nigdy nie wyjdziesz z tego pokoju. – powiedział Louis, gryząc wargi Harry’ego, sprawiając, że brunet był już twardy.

-Jesteś taki złośliwy … - Harry udał dąsy.

-Och nie, ty jesteś tym złośliwym. Ale to dobrze, wybaczam ci, ponieważ jestem bardzo miłym chłopakiem. – pocałował Harry’ego w czoło, stając na palcach, a potem wyszedł, wracając do pokoju, będąc owiniętym w ręcznik.

-Jesteś poważny, by mnie tak zostawiać? – zapytał Styles, wciąż będąc pod prysznicem, wskazując na swojego penisa.

-Życie jest ciężkie. – powiedział Louis, ubierając się. – Gra słowna. – zaśmiał się na własny żart.

-W ogóle nie jesteś zabawny. – powiedział Harry, a jego policzki zarumieniły się.

-Tak jak ty, mamy wiele wspólnego! – Louis roześmiał się, zapinając koszulę i biorąc swój aparat. – Będę czekać na ciebie na dole, kocham cię! – powiedział i wyszedł, zanim Harry mógłby odpowiedzieć.

___________________

-Harry, mówię poważnie, przestań. – powiedział Louis po raz dziesiąty tego dnia, starając się wziąć ręce Harry’ego z dala od siebie, gdy robili sesję zdjęciową.

-To wszystko twoja wina, dlaczego masz na sobie tak ciasną koszulę? Podniecam się, gdy patrzę na ciebie. – wymamrotał naprzeciwko jego szyi. – Powinieneś ją zdjąć.

Louis roześmiał się i delikatnie go odepchnął.

-Dalej, kochanie, jeszcze tylko kilka, okej? Robisz to tak dobrze, jeszcze tylko kilka.

Harry westchnął i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Stroje dla tej sesji zdjęciowej były bardziej eleganckie niż poprzednie i Harry wyglądał jak lord czy coś takiego.

Louis robił mu zdjęcia, co jakiś czas skradając pocałunki.

Potem zdecydował, że czas na przerwę i Harry prawie zaciągnął go do pustej przyczepy.

-Jesteś gorący jak cholera. – powiedział Harry, całując jego szyję – Zachowujesz się tak profesjonalnie i to wszystko, chcę cię pieprzyć w tym momencie.

-To na co czekasz w takim razie? – wyszeptał szatyn, zamykając oczy na mokre pocałunki chłopaka.

Harry odpiął swój pasek i jego spodnie spadły do kostek, a potem zrobił to samo z Louisem. Podniósł go, sprawiając, że chłopak owinął nogi wokół jego talii i jęknął, gdy na dotyk przy swojej dziurce.

A potem Styles usiadł na kanapie a wraz z tym ruchem wszedł w dziurkę chłopaka, sprawiając, że Tomlinson płakał z rozkoszy.

Louis zaczął ujeżdżać Harry’ego, powoli i głęboko i Loczek odsunął głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy. Niebieskooki zaczął całować jego szyję, gryząc miękką skórę, pozostawiając na niej czerwone znaki.

-Lubisz to w ten sposób? – zapytał Louis, naprzeciwko skóry chłopaka.

-Tak, podoba mi się to tak bardzo. – przestał oddychać- Idealny.

I wtedy Tomlinson nadał rytm i Harry krzyczał jego imię, przytulając go do siebie mocniej, czując, że mógłby wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

-Kurwa, jesteś taki dobry. – wyszeptał szatyn i po kilku pchnięciach, czuł jak Harry wszystko w nim uwolnił. Wciąż był w nim, przedłużając orgazm bruneta i osiągając swój, gdy jego ciało mimowolnie się trzęsło.

-Och, kochanie… - Harry odetchnął w szyję Louisa. – Jesteś w tym najlepszy.

Tomlinson pocałował czule jego usta, gładząc go po policzkach, gdy oboje regenerowali się w momencie, który razem dzielili.

_________________

Sesja zdjęciowa skończyła się po kilku godzinach i Louis wraz z Harrym wrócili do hotelu, czekając na więcej seksy i Przytulanek i miłych słówek.

-Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? Jakiś obiad, może? – zapytał Loczek.

-Z przyjemnością. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, całując go w nos, stając na swoich palcach.

-W porządku, pójdę na górę, by założyć swoje ubrania i będę za sekundę. – obiecał Harry i pocałował chłopaka na pożegnanie, zanim wszedł do windy.

Louis usiadł na jednej z kanap w recepcji i jego telefon zaczął dzwonić.

Kiedy zobaczył numer na ekranie, poczuł skurcz żołądka.

Nie był pewien, czy powinien odpowiedzieć, ale musiał wiedzieć, czego on chciał.

-Halo? – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

-Louis? To ja.

-Stan, uh… cześć. – Louis zaczął gryźć paznokcie.

-Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co robisz. Robisz to celowo? Chcesz mnie zranić? – spytał mężczyzna.

-Co? O czym ty mówisz? – Louis był zdezorientowany.

-Harry, Louis. Mówię o Harrym, widziałem zdjęcia.

-Jakie zdjęcia? – Louis zaczął się trząść. – Co się kurwa dzieje?

-Sławny model Harry Styles i jego nowy chłopak razem dla celów charytatywnych. – powiedział Stan, prawdopodobnie skądś to czytając.

-N-nie rozumiem… dlaczego to mówisz? Kto to powiedział? – Louis czuł, że mógł się zaraz rozpłakać.

-To jest w każdym magazynie, Louis. Jak ty go możesz pieprzyć? Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbyś być kimś takim, tak szczerze, po tym co on nam zrobił…

To sprawiło, że łzy Louisa wybuchnął, łzy były zbyt długo powstrzymywane wraz ze wściekłością.

-Co on nam zrobił, Stan? Poważnie? Ty to zrobiłeś! Zniszczyłeś wszystko, to wszystko twoja wina! I nie pieprzę go, to nie tak, nie jestem taki jak ty! On jest dobry i dba o mnie i dał mi więcej w ciągu tych dni niż ty dałeś mi przez lata!

-On nie ma pojęcia, prawda? – zapytał Stan. – On nie wie, że byłeś moim chłopakiem, kiedy uprawialiśmy seks.

-To nie twoja sprawa. – odpowiedział Louis, przeczesując palcami włosy.

-Och, to będzie dobre. – Stan cieszył się z tego powodu. – Rzuci cię, gdy się dowie, ponieważ prędzej czy później pozna prawdę, Louis.

-Czy to jest szantaż? – chłopak miał nogi jak z waty i musiał usiąść.

-Nie, to jest ostrzeżenie. Powiedz mu. Lub ja to zrobię. – powiedział Stan, zanim rozłączył się.

Louis zakrył usta ręką, aby uciszyć szloch.

Kiedy Harry wrócił, jego obecny uśmiech zniknął, gdy zobaczył szatyna z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

-Kochanie? Czy coś się stało? – zapytał, klękając przed nim.

-Tak, Harry…. Ja… Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

***


	8. About trust

Gdy weszli do pokoju, Louis był cały spocony.

-Kochanie, daj spokój, co się dzieje? – spytał Harry – Sprawiasz, że się denerwuję.

-Po prostu… usiądź, proszę. – poprosił szatyn.

-Nie. – odmówił Hazz. – Nie, chcę żebyś mi powiedział co się dzieje. Dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany? Czy zrobiłem coś złego? – spytał Styles, bardziej przerażony niż spodziewał się być.

-Czy ty…? – prychnął Louis. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Harry, to moja wina, to wszystko moja wina… - powiedział, upadając na podłogę.

-W takim razie powiedz mi, na miłość boską! Co zrobiłeś? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. – powiedział Harry, szarpiąc za ramiona chłopaka.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, unikając wzroku Loczka. To nie miało sensu, aby od tego uciekać. Musiał mu powiedzieć.

-Czy jest ktoś inny? – spytał nagle Harry, słabym głosem. – Czy ktoś czeka na ciebie w domu?

-Nie, nie, to nie tak… -zapewnił go szatyn. – Kurwa, jak mam to powiedzieć… pamiętasz tego kolesia z Doncaster Rovers, z którym ty… - Louis przełknął gulę – się umawiałeś?

Harry tylko skinął głową, niecierpliwy.

-Cóż, on… też go znam.

-Och… czy to wszystko? – spytał brunet, zupełnie oczywiście – Cholera, przestraszyłeś mnie. - uśmiechnął się, zrelaksowany.

-Nie, to znaczy… byliśmy razem, kiedy ty z nim byłeś. Zdradził mnie z tobą. – powiedział, niemalże szeptem, ale Harry doskonale go słyszał.

Wyraz twarzy Loczka momentalnie się zmienił, jakby właśnie został uderzony w twarz.

-Co? Czekaj, on… więc ja… - zrobił krok do tyłu, spoglądając na Louisa z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. – Więc dlatego to robisz! – stwierdził – Jesteś ze mną, by on był zazdrosny!

-Nie, kochanie, to nie tak, przysięgam-

-Tak, jest tak! – Harry zmagał się z oddychaniem a jego twarz była blada. – Jesteś ze mną, by pokazać mu, że mnie też możesz mieć!

Ciało Louisa trzęsło się a łzy wypełniły jego oczy.

-Harry, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić… - błagał.

-Nie musisz mi niczego wyjaśniać, Louis, nie jestem głupi. – powiedział zraniony Harry. – Czy dowiedziałeś się o mnie, że będę twoim modelem, kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś czy może wiedziałeś przedtem, że tutaj będę? Założę się, że to dlatego aplikowałeś do tej pracy w pierwszej kolejności. – potrząsał swoją głową, absolutnie rozczarowany. – Och, czekaj, może to dlatego, że jestem sławny. To znaczy, dlaczego nie? To dlatego każdy jest ze mną, dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej? Potrzebowałeś pieniędzy, prawda? Upieczesz dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Sprawiłeś, że Stan jest zazdrosny i zarobisz z tego fortunę. Bardzo sprytne, faktycznie.

-Jak możesz tak mówić? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że to dla mnie nic nie znaczyło? – Louis płakał.

-Jeśli to coś znaczy, to byłbyś bardziej otwarty i szczery o tym, od chwili naszego pierwszego spotkania, nie sądzisz? Ale dziękuję za informację. To byłoby dużo bardziej kłopotliwe, gdyby ktoś inny dowiedział się przede mną. – Harry trzymał emocje, tak jak to robił przez lata, ale czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa była w ogniu.

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ponieważ czuł, że każde słowo, które wyszłoby z jego ust nie byłoby wystarczające, by naprawić bałagan, jakiego narobił.

-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, szczerze. Naprawdę ci ufałem. Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie oszukał. – powiedział Harry, jego głos był głęboki i mroczniejszy. Flirtujący i słodki Harry był gdzieś z dala od tego pokoju.

-Nie oszukałem cię. – Louis zbliżył się do niego, ale wyraz twarzy Loczka był tak zimny, że nie odważył się podejść bliżej. – I przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem w pierwszej kolejności. Nigdy tego nie planowałem, aby tak się stało. Nienawidziłem cię do momentu, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w pokoju VIP-ów w Brazylii i byłem tak bliski odejścia, by wrócić do domu z podkulonym ogonem jak przestraszony pies. Ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że to co stało się ze Stanem, nie było moją ani twoją winą, to była tylko jego wina. I wtedy pomyślałem: dlaczego miałbym sobie odmówić radości poznania kogoś nowego? I wtedy podjąłem tę decyzję, by pozwolić cię poznać.

Harry nie patrzył na Louisa, gdy to mówił, ale chłopak wiedział, że go słucha, ponieważ jego oddech był teraz wolniejszy, jakby mu nie zależało.

-Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że połączyliśmy się od pierwszej sesji, Harry. Ty też to poczułeś. I nienawidziłem siebie tak bardzo, ponieważ byłeś taki uroczy i śmieszny a ja nie byłem w stu procentach szczery z tobą i nienawidziłem tego. Ale wiesz co? To było łatwiejsze dla mnie, by zapomnieć o Stanie, co miała wasza dwójka, to co trzymało mnie od ciebie, za każdym razem, gdy na ciebie spoglądałem. Za każdym razem, gdy mnie dotykałeś. Za każdym razem, gdy rozmawialiśmy. Ponieważ to coś sprawiło, że czułem się szczęśliwy, Harry. Nie byłem szczęśliwy przez dłuższy czas… a teraz jestem. To ty sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy, na miłość boską. – Louis schował twarz w dłoniach.

-Wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś w pierwszej kolejności. – powiedział Harry.

-Ponieważ nie chciałem żebyś myślał dokładnie to, co myślisz teraz. Zgaduję, że strasznie to rozegrałem.

-Rozegrałeś to jak diabli. – odpowiedział Harry.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, czuł się winny, czuł się jakby był najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie i zaniósł się szlochem, który starał się uciszyć ręką.

-Hej, uh… - powiedział Harry. – Może trochę pośpisz, dobrze? Masz łóżko.

-A ty? – Louis spojrzał na niego przez łzy.

-Ja pójdę, potrzebuję się napić. Zobaczymy się później, tak myślę.

-Nie, proszę. – Louis wstał z łóżka. – Proszę, zostań ze mną.

-Nie mogę, Lou… - powiedział Loczek, spoglądając na swoje stopy. – Nie w tym momencie.

Louis skinął głową, czując jak jego serce skręca się z bólu. – Kocham cię.

-Proszę, nie mów tego. – odpowiedział Styles a cały ból odzwierciedlał jego twarz, gdy wyszedł z pokoju.

Louis nie miał siły, aby się rozebrać, wiec po prostu skulił się na łóżku, na poduszkach i pościeli, które pachniały jak Harry, a teraz były mokre od jego łez.

***

Jakoś udało mu się zasnąć, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Przeraziło go to na śmierć, ponieważ jak zwykła mówić jego babcia, -telefony w nocy dzwonią w przypadku złych wiadomości. Kiedy sięgnął po niego, odkrył, że wciąż był sam w łóżku.

-Halo?- odpowiedział, jego głos był od płaczu.

-Louis? Kochanie, tu Lou. – stylistka brzmiała na zdenerwowaną.

-Och, cześć. Uhm, czy wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

-W sumie, jestem trochę zmartwiona. Dostałam telefon od barmana, który pracuje blisko hotelu. Powiedział mi, że Harry zrobił jakąś bójkę czy coś i że zadzwonił do mnie, gdyż byłam pierwszym kontaktem na jego liście.

Gdy Lou powiedziała pierwsze zdanie, szatyn wyskoczył z łóżka.

-Och Boże, gdzie on jest? Czy z nim dobrze? O mój Boże. – pytał, zakładając swoje buty.

-Jest w klubie o którym wspominałam rano, pamiętasz? Możesz go odebrać? Nie mogę zostawić Lux samej. – odpowiedziała.

-Tak tak, jestem w drodze. – obiecał, biorąc klucze od pokoju hotelowego i wychodząc.

-Dobrze kochanie, daj mi znać, kiedy go znajdziesz, w porządku?

-Tak, dziękuję za telefon. – powiedział i udał się prosto na ulicę, próbując się skupić na tym w którą stronę iść, serce bolało na myśl, że Styles mógłby być w jakiś sposób skrzywdzony.

***

Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, by znaleźć klub, podobnie było z niewidzialną liną, która ciągnęła go w stronę Harry’ego.

Spytał ochroniarza o Loczka a ten zabrał go do prywatnego pokoju, gdzie znalazł chłopaka, swojego chłopaka z koszulą całą we krwi i Louis odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy odkrył, że pochodziła ona z jego nosa.

-Co się stało? – Louis zdecydował się dowiedzieć, biorąc Harry’ego za rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać z krzesła.

-Nic, możemy wrócić do hotelu, proszę? – spytał sucho.

-Tak, ja… ja przepraszam. – przeprosił ochroniarza, który po prostu skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

 

Droga powrotna do hotelu była w niezręcznej ciszy, ale Harry nigdy nie puścił ręki Louisa.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, Louis napisał do Lou, mówiąc jej, że z Harrym było w porządku i że jest w łóżku.

-Piszesz do Stana? – Harry odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuścili klub.

-Nie Hary, nie piszę do Stana. Naprawdę nienawidzę Stana. Mówiłem Lou, że z tobą w porządku, martwiła się.

-Powiedziałeś jej? – spytał Styles, pocierając nos rękawem koszuli, ale zaczął mocniej krwawić.

-Zadzwoniła do mnie. – wyjaśnił, idąc do łazienki i wracając z czymś bawełnianym i butelką wody. – Sam mogę się sobą zająć…

-Harry. – powiedział skarconym tonem Louis. – Usiądź na łóżku, proszę.

To zajęło kilka sekund chłopakowi, by w końcu się przenieść, ale zrobił tak jak powiedział mu szatyn.

-Powiesz mi co się stało? – spytał go Tomlinson, umieszczając się między nogami bruneta i lejąc wodę na wacik, aby oczyścić krew na jego twarzy.

-To nie twoja sprawa. – odpowiedział zielonooki, wściekły jak dziecko.

-Tak, jest. Jesteś moją sprawą. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego taki jesteś? – powiedział niebieskooki, starając się grać dobrze i nie stracić nerwów.

-Ktoś coś powiedział o tobie. Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy? – powiedział w końcu.

-Co? Kto? Dlaczego? – Louis zmarszczył brwi.

-Okej, wystarczy tych pytań, nie bawimy się w dochodzenie. – odpowiedział Styles. – Wydaje się, że jesteśmy teraz na okładce każdego magazynu? Nazwali cię _moim chłopakiem_ i cóż, było tam kilku facetów, którzy o tym rozmawiali. Zobaczyli mnie i jeden z nich zapytał mnie o kilka rzeczy dotyczących ciebie, których nie powtórzę, ponieważ to sprawia, że chcę tam wrócić i rozbić jego głowę o ścianę czy coś. – Louis wiedział, że to alkohol brał nad nim górę, ponieważ Loczek nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy.

Kiedy skończył czyścić jego twarz, umieścił wacik pod jego prawą dziurką, aby zatrzymać krwawienie.

-Cóż, dziękuję ci, w takim razie. Za wkroczenie dla mnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – W każdej chwili.

Louis pogłaskał go po policzku, a chłopak zamknął oczy na dotyk, kładąc rękę na jego własnej.

-Przykro mi, że Stan zdradził cię ze mną… - powiedział nagle brunet, jego głos był słaby i jego dolna warga drżała.

-Nie, kochanie, jest… jest dobrze. – powiedział Tomlinson, siedząc na kolanach chłopaka i czując, że Loczek mocno go przytulił. – Jest dobrze, ponieważ to nie jest w ogóle twoja wina. I jest dobrze, ponieważ gdyby to się nigdy nie zdarzyło, nie spotkałbym ciebie i wciąż wiódłbym nieszczęśliwe życie, które miałem ze Stanem,

Harry ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi szatyna.

-Czy ja czynię cię szczęśliwym? – spytał brunet.

-Tak, o wiele bardziej szczęśliwym. – odpowiedział chłopak, nieco się uśmiechając.

-Czy kocham się z tobą lepiej niż on? – chłopak znowu się zastanowił, sprawiając, że niebieskooki uśmiechnął się szerzej.

-Tak, o wiele bardziej. – obiecał.

-Wiesz, że kocham cię bardziej niż on, prawda? – spytał Styles, kładąc się na plecy z Louisem naprzeciwko siebie, stającym się powoli śpiącym.

-Tak. – odpowiedział i poczuł się bezpieczny i przerażony w tym samym czasie. – Tak, wiem.

***

 

 


	9. No rules

Była piąta rano, kiedy Louis się obudził. Tylko kilka godzin wystarczyło, aby jego ciało zregenerowało się, mimo że chciał znowu pójść spać, lecz na próżno. Był bez koszulki tak jak Harry, obaj zbyt zmęczeni i leniwi, by całkiem się rozebrać i ubrać w wygodniejsze ubrania.

Loczek przytulił go mocniej, że w innej sytuacji szatyn prawdopodobnie próbowałby się przesunąć i zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. Ale w tym momencie, wszystko czego chciał to mieć Loczka przy sobie tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe. Myślał o tym, że prawie straciłby go tej nocy.

Rozumiał także, że Harry naprawdę go kochał. I to było straszne uczucie, ponieważ miłość przynosi wiele pięknych rzeczy, ale także przynosi łzy i ból serca, przynajmniej tak daleko jak Louis mógł się dowiedzieć. Ale to było warte dla Harry’ego. Tomlinson zdecydował, że mógłby przejść przez tysiąc nocy jak ta, by na kilka godzin przytulać chłopaka w ten sposób, sprawiając, że czuł się bezpieczny i kompletny.

Odwrócił się w stronę Stylesa, aby zobaczyć, że miał głęboki sen jak duże dziecko, jego usta zrobiły nieco kwaśną minę, sprawiając, że niebieskooki chciał go pocałować.

Zdjął wacik z nosa bruneta i ostrożnie wstał, aby wyrzucić go do kosza na śmieci w łazience.

-Lou? – usłyszał wołanie chłopaka. Brzmiał na zmartwionego.

-Tak? – odpowiedział, wracając do łóżka.

-Myślałem, że wyszedłeś… - powiedział Loczek jak przestraszone dziecko. – Obudziłem się i nie było cię ze mną i m-myślałem…

-Jest dobrze, moje kochanie. – powiedział Louis, kładąc się znowu na łóżku i przytulając go, pieszcząc jego loki. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię, obiecuję, okej?

-Okej. – skinął głową zielonooki. – Ja też cię nie zostawię.

-W porządku. – wyszeptał niebieskooki, całując jego włosy.

Zostali tak przez około półgodziny, Louis trzymał Harry’ego w swoich ramionach, Loczek skulił się do niego jakby szatyn był jego poduszką.

-Lou? – zapytał ponownie.

-Hmm – odpowiedział Tomlinson z zamkniętymi oczami.

-Chcesz być moim chłopakiem?

Chłopak otworzył oczy, aby upewnić się, że nie śni.

-Ja… tak. Tak. Z przyjemnością. Czy chcesz być moim chłopakiem? – spytał.

-Myślę, że tak. – odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając na niego. – Nie wiem, to po prostu… to tak jakbyśmy umawiali się, prawda? Jesteśmy razem przez cały czas i kochamy się, prawda? – Louis skinął głową. – Więc, tak sobie myślałem, że, dlaczego nie zrobimy tego oficjalnym? Że jestem twój a ty mój i kochamy się.

Louis nawet nie starał się ukryć uśmiechu.

-Myślę, że masz rację. – odpowiedział, całując go w czoło. – Uczyni mnie to bardzo szczęśliwym, gdybyś był moim chłopakiem.

-Ale ja nigdy nie miałem chłopaka. – powiedział Harry. – Nie znam zasad.

Louis trochę się roześmiał, całując usta chłopaka.

-Nie ma żadnych zasad, Harry. Po prostu… dawaj mnóstwo pocałunków i nie poddawaj się i to wystarczy.

-Och, mogę to zrobić. – powiedział Styles, uśmiechając się radośnie.

-Dlaczego nie zaczniesz już teraz? – spytał Louis, figlarny uśmiech grał na jego twarzy.

-Tak, chcę być dobrym chłopakiem w pierwszym dniu bycia chłopakiem. – powiedział brunet, kładąc na siebie szatyna i składając mu milion pocałunków na twarzy, sprawiając, ze się śmiał.

-Okej, okej, wystarczy. – powiedział niebieskooki pomiędzy chichotami.

-Nie, nie jest. – odpowiedział Styles, całując jego szyję i łaskocząc go po bokach.

-Stop! – Louis śmiał się tak mocno. – Stop, posikam się w gacie!

-Ew, to obrzydliwe. – Harry zaśmiał się, całując usta chłopaka.

-Zamknij się. – wymamrotał Louis, odwzajemniając pocałunek.

-Och, hej. – powiedział nagle Harry. – Chodźmy na randkę!

-Kochanie, jest – Tomlinson sprawdził czas na telefonie – Jest szósta rano! Po prostu zostańmy tutaj, dobrze? Pozwól mi cię kochać. – powiedział niebieskooki ze słodkim uśmiechem, znowu całując Loczka.

-Nie. – mruknął brunet w usta chłopaka. – Nie, chcę iść na randkę teraz. Chodź, załóż coś na siebie, kochanie.

Harry wstał z łóżka i Louis obserwowało, gdy się ubierał.

-Lou! – zaprotestował Styles – Dalej, nie mamy czasu do stracenia!

-Ale gdzie idziemy? – spytał chłopak, wstając z łóżka i rozglądając się za czystą koszulą.

Cóż… uh, cholera, bycie chłopakiem jest ciężkie. – Harry zaczął chodzić wokół – Okej, czekaj tutaj, wrócę za chwilę. – delikatnie cmoknął usta szatyna i wyszedł z pokoju, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

-Ale… - Louis był lekko zdezorientowany, ale czuł szczyptę emocji w swoim brzuchu.

Zdecydował się na szybki prysznic i kiedy skończył, ładnie się ubrał i był czysty, a Harry’ego wciąż nie było widać.

Wziął telefon i wykręcił do niego numer, ale okazało się, że chłopak zostawił go w pokoju. Louis zaczął się martwić, więc wziął klucz od pokoju i wyszedł na zewnątrz, by na niego poczekać.

***

 Wpadł na Harry’ego, gdy wyszedł na ulicę. Chłopak był cały spocony, jakby całą drogę biegł.

-Cholera, Lou, miałeś czekać w pokoju. – powiedział, ręce trzymał za plecami.

-Trochę ci zeszło i martwiłem się. – Louis go pocałował. – Gdzie byłeś?

-Cóż, widziałem kilka romantycznych filmów w swoim życiu, więc, uh… - wyjaśniał a potem pokazał szatynowi bukiet z sześciu róż i pudełko czekoladek.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka i wskoczył na niego, przytulając mocniej.

-To jest piękne, Harry… dziękuję – powiedział, całując go – Skąd masz to wszystko tak wcześnie?

-Stacja benzynowa. – Harry zaśmiał się trochę. – Przepraszam, że kwiaty nie są prawdziwe a czekoladki prawdopodobnie mają zeszłoroczną datę, ale to wszystko, co mogłem-

Louis przerwał mu namiętnym i pełnym miłości pocałunkiem.

-To jest idealne. – wyszeptał w jego usta – Ty jesteś idealny i kocham cię tak bardzo.

Harry uśmiechnął się jak idiota, przytulając mocniej szatyna.

-Jestem dobrym chłopakiem? – spytał.

-Najlepszym – odpowiedział – Przynajmniej na razie. – dodał i Harry uniósł brew, lekko rozbawiony.

-Chodź, pozwól mi cię zabrać na randkę.

***

-To jest do bani. – westchnął smutno Harry. – Pierwsza randka z moim pierwszym chłopakiem a ja biorę chińskie jedzenie na wynos na ławce  w parku. Cudownie.

Louis roześmiał się, całując go w policzek.

-Kocham to, w sumie. Tylko ty i ja, słońce świeci, prawie dobre jedzenie. Najlepsza randka w moim życiu.

-Kłamiesz, to nie jest… - powiedział Loczek, odkładając papierowy talerz na bok i wpatrując się w swoje ręce.

-Hej – powiedział szatyn, robiąc to samo ze swoim jedzeniem i siadając na kolana chłopaka, okrakiem. - Wierz mi, nigdzie indziej nie chciałbym być w tym momencie. I zdecydowanie nie z nikim innym. Jesteś wszystkim, czego chcę. – pocałował go wolno, wielkie dłonie bruneta powędrowały na plecy chłopaka.

-Kocham cię. – wymamrotał zielonooki w pocałunku, przesuwając swoje dłonie pod koszulkę Louisa, sprawiając, ze się uśmiechnął.

-Tez cię kocham . –odpowiedział szatyn, całując szyję Loczka, już czując ciepło w swoich spodniach. – Wracajmy do hotelu.

-Jaki chętny. – Harry uśmiechnął się, liżąc nos chłopaka. – Rusz się, znam miejsce.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale oczywiście poszedł za chłopakiem.

Wziął go do chatki ogrodnika.

-Poważnie, kochanie? – spytał Tomlinson, rozglądając się po malutkiej przestrzeni. – Skąd ty w ogóle o tym wiesz?

-Widziałem w drodze na stację benzynową. – wyjaśnił, odpinając jego spodnie. – Miałem to wszystko zaplanowane.

-Nie tak źle jak na początkującego. – szatyn uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś pewien, że tu nikogo nie ma? – zapytał, podchodząc coraz bliżej i pozwalając Harry’emu całować szyję.

-Cii, zrelaksuj się. – powiedział brunet. – Nikt nas nie znajdzie.

Louis zdjął swoje spodnie i pomiędzy pocałunkami i dotykaniem się skończyli leżąc na podłodze, Louis był na Harrym.

-Chcę żebyś mnie ujeżdżał. – powiedział Styles, swoim głębokim głosem. – Lubię, kiedy to robisz.

Louis skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim usiadł na kutasie chłopaka i brunet jęknął głośno, ponieważ Louis był zawsze taki ciasny i tarcie czuło się tak dobrze.

-Och, kochanie… - wyszeptał zielonooki. – Zawsze jesteś taki dobry. – powiedział, gdy chłopak podnosił się i opadał wzdłuż długości Harry’ego.

-Kocham-  szatyn przerwał swoim głośnym jękiem. – Kocham cię, Harry.

-Dziękuję. – powiedział Loczek i powiedział to w tak uczciwy i prawdziwy sposób, że Louis poczuł łzy w swoich oczach.

Tomlinson pochylił się, by pocałować chłopaka, wciąż go ujeżdżając i Loczek przywitał jego usta z miłością.

-Kocham cię. – powtórzył szatyn. – Kocham cię.

-Też cię kocham. – powiedział brunet, gryząc jego szyję. – Mój piękny chłopak.

-Tandeta. – Louis uśmiechnął się, jęk uciekł z jego ust, gdy Harry uderzył w jego prostatę.

-Kochasz to. – odpowiedział chłopak, ponownie trafiając w to samo miejsce.

-Bardziej niż cokolwiek, tak. – Tomlinson schował twarz w zgięciu szyi Harry’ego.

Tylko kilka pchnięć było wystarczającym dla nich, aby doszli, jęcząc głośno, dotykając się czołami,

Kiedy wyszli z chatki byli cali spoceni i lepcy i brudni, ale zakochani. Louis chciał, aby ziemia pod nim otworzyła się i połknęła go, gdyż był jej ciekawy.

-Jezu Chryste, to jest bardziej niż żenujące, Harry, jeśli mnie kochasz, zabij mnie teraz. – powiedział Tomlinson, zamykając swoje oczy i ukrywając twarz za ramieniem Stylesa.

Loczek jakkolwiek, był uśmiechnięty,

-On jest moim chłopakiem! – powiedział ludziom – Właśnie uprawialiśmy tam seks, ponieważ jesteśmy razem.

-Zamknij się! – Louis skarcił go, ale z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Dlaczego? Jestem dumny z tego, co zrobiliśmy. To był mój pierwszy seks w związku. Nie jestem już prawiczkiem! – krzyknął radośnie Styles, a Louis czuł, jakby jego serce mogło zaraz wybuchnąć na to jak ten chłopak był szczęśliwy.

***


	10. I’m a mess

-Harry, przysięgam na Boga… - śmiech Louisa był najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem dla Harry’ego.

Leżał na swoim chłopaku, całując jego szyję, łaskotając go, wewnątrz vana, którego wykorzystywali, gdy podjeżdżali do pewnych miejsc na sesje zdjęciowe.

-Przykro mi, ale kocham cię tak bardzo, twój śmiech jest tak cholernie słodki i pachniesz jak święta, mimo że jest sierpień, więc nawet o tym nie myśl, że zmarnuję jakąkolwiek możliwość, by móc całować twoją cenną skórę, kiedy zechcę. – odpowiedział z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

-Jesteś taki tandetny – Louis dziobnął usta Loczka – Kocham cię.

-Więc, jestem w takim razie dobry? Zachowuję się jak dobry chłopak? – zapytał Harry.

-Jesteś jako jedyny kochany, tak. Ale przestań się o to martwić, dobrze? – szatyn pogłaskał go po policzku, szturchając dołek w policzku.

-Dobrze…- Harry uśmiechnął się.

-Chodźmy już, chcę zrobić trochę więcej zdjęć z tobą w tych skórzanych spodniach, zanim zajdzie słońce. One są dość… interesujące. – uśmiechnął się zadziornie, a następnie wstał.

-Och, jestem bardziej niż w porządku z tym. – odpowiedział Styles, idąc za nim na zewnątrz. – Mogę je zdjąć, jeśli tego potrzebujesz, nie ma problemu. Jak widać, jestem bardzo profesjonalny. – zażartował i gdy byli na zewnątrz, objął Louisa za plecy, całując go w ramię. W jakiś sposób, Louis nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z tym.

-Hej kochanie, uh… masz coś przeciwko, jeśli nie będziemy dotykali się publicznie? Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do… spojrzeń. – próbował.

Twarz Harry’ego była bez wyrazu przez kilka sekund, a potem po prostu wyszło: _och, w porządku_. Louis tego żałował.

***

Skończyli sesję zdjęciową szybciej niż oczekiwano, ponieważ Harry nie był w nastroju, by dłużej pozować – i Louis czuł, że jego serce wariowało, kiedy Styles postanowił nie siedzieć obok niego w samochodzie, ale usiadł z przodu, pozwalając Lux bawiąc się jego włosami.

-Zamówię sałatkę, przybrałem trochę kilogramów. Chcesz coś? – zapytał go Harry, kiedy dotarli do ich pokoju. Był cichy przez całą drogę, odkąd szatyn powiedział, aby się tak nie zachowywał, kiedy nieznajomi są wokół i niebieskooki był teraz w kompletnym bałaganie.

-Nie jestem za bardzo głodny, ale dziękuję. Uh… powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co się stało/ - spytał, pocierając nerwowo kark.

-Co się stało? - zapytał Styles, nie nawiązując z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, po prostu bawiąc się telefonem.

-Wyglądasz na nieco zdenerwowanego. Myślałem-

-Zdenerwowanego? – przerwał mu Harry. – Nie jestem zdenerwowany. Czy wyglądam na zdenerwowanego? – zapytał surowo.

-Cóż, tak, to właśnie powiedziałem…

-Ale pomyśl o tym. Powinienem? Powinienem być zdenerwowany? Powinienem być smutny i zły, ponieważ mój chłopak nie chce żebym dotykał go w miejscu publicznym? – spytał, wstając.

-Harry, to nie tak… ze Stanem nie mogliśmy wychodzić publicznie przez lata z powodu jego reputacji. To coś nowego dla mnie.

-Poważnie, Louis? Stan? Znowu? Za każdym razem będziesz go przywoływał, tak bym nigdy nie miał go z głowy?

Louis czuł się, jakby został potrącony przez autobus.

-Przepraszam? Byś nigdy nie miał go z głowy?

-Nie, to znaczy, oboje powinniśmy mieć go z głowy. – odpowiedział Loczek.

-Ale rozumiesz jakie to jest dla mnie trudne, prawda? – Louis modlił się po cichu, by odpowiedź chłopaka była na _tak_.

-To nie wygląda na to. Wyglądasz z tym bardziej niż w porządku.

-Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz… - powiedział Tomlinson, siadając na skraju łóżka.

-Dlaczego nie możesz zapomnieć o Stanie? Dlaczego on wciąż cię straszy? Czy wciąż go lubisz?

-Na miłość boską, Harry… to nie jest łatwe, okej? Nie wiem o reszcie świata, ale nie mogę zapomnieć o osobie, którą kochałem najbardziej w swoim życiu , która także okazała się osobą, która skrzywdziła mnie najbardziej w mniej niż rok. Ponieważ to także nie jest twoją winą. Ale czasami czuję się jakbyś tego nie rozumiał… - Louis płakał z frustracji.

-Jestem skończony z tym gównem. – wymamrotał Harry.

-Co? – spytał szatyn, prawie szeptając.

-Powiedziałem… kurwa.

-Co powiedziałeś? Czy te ze mną zrywasz? – spytał Tomlinson, teraz szlochając.

-Nie. Nie, ja… myślę, że po prostu muszę iść, potrzebuję się napić. – powiedział, kierując się do drzwi.

-Nie!  - głos chłopaka był głośniejszy niż oczekiwał. – Proszę, Harry, błagam cię. Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę, nie znowu. – trzymał jego koszulę będąc na kolanach, czując się słabszym niż kiedykolwiek. – Nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić, proszę nie odchodź… nie ty. – trzymał się bardzo mocno koszuli, jakby dusząc się.

Harry spojrzał na niego zupełnie zdezorientowany.

-Ale… Louis? Dlaczego…? Proszę, nie płacz… - uklęknął przed nim, ale nie odważył się go dotknąć. – Cholera, zawsze muszę to spieprzyć… powiedziałem ci, że nigdzie nie idę i jestem człowiekiem, który dotrzymuje słowa. I kocham się jak wariat, wiesz to, prawda?

Louis skinął głową, jego twarz była czerwona a policzki mokre od łez, wciąż dygotał.

-Ale zraniłeś mnie… czasami mówisz rzeczy, które mnie ranią i staram się tego nie okazywać, bo nie chcę żeby to się skończyło, ponieważ jestem tak głęboko w tobie zakochany w tym momencie i nie sądzę abym bez ciebie przetrwał. Sprawiasz, że jestem silny, Harry. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, nieco zdyszany.

Uśmiech chłopaka rozgrzał serce szatyna.

-Chodź tutaj, kochanie… - Harry otworzył swoje ramiona i Louis schował się w nich w pozycji embrionalnej. Pozwolił chłopakowi, aby go chronił.

-Jestem bałaganem… przepraszam, rany są wciąż otwarte i jestem zestresowany pracą i robieniem tego wszystkiego dobrze i to jest po prostu… zbyt dużo. – westchnął niebieskooki.

-Nie, kochanie, to wszystko moja wina. Jestem palantem. Czasami zapominam, że przeszedłeś piekło, kiedy ta sprawa ze Stanem się zdarzyła i ja po prostu…  ssę.

-Nie, w rzeczywistości nie, nadal jesteś mi winien blowjob. Łapiesz? Ponieważ właśnie powiedziałeś, ze ssiesz a to oczywiście nie jest penisem. Człowieku, ataki lękowe sprawiają, że jestem zabawny.

Kilka sekund ciszy było potrzebnych Harry’emu do przetworzenia, co się właśnie stało a potem wybuchnął najgłośniejszym śmiechem, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Łzy leciały z oczu chłopaka, kiedy uderzył się w kolano a Tomlinson poświęcił chwilę na to, aby go podziwiać.

-Okej, zdecydowanie dostaniesz swój blowjob teraz, zasługujesz na to, zasługujesz na cały świat.

***

 


	11. Night changes

-Jesteś piękny, Lou – wyszeptał Harry w usta chłopaka, jego sperma była na kutasie z powodu blowjobu, jaki od niego otrzymał.

Louis pocałował delikatnie jego usta.

-Nie, ty jesteś. – powiedział z uśmiechem i całkowicie ze swobodnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Przepraszam za bycie dupkiem, próbuję, przysięgam, że próbuję nie być takim dupkiem jak kiedyś…

-Spisujesz się świetnie, Harry. – szatyn pocałował Loczka w czoło, a potem przebiegł palcami przez jego włosy. – Zakochałem się w nowym Harrym, jedynym, który znajduje się naprzeciwko mnie. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócisz do starszej wersji siebie… wtedy będę tam i skopię ci tyłek i zabiorę cię z powrotem do siebie. Tam, dokąd należysz.

Uśmiech Harry’ego rozświetlił cały pokój i tak po prostu Louis czuł się mniej złamany.

-Chodźmy pod prysznic, Jestem głodny i znam bardzo elegancką restaurację, spodoba ci się. – powiedział Styles, wstając i ubierając się i Louis postąpił tak samo. Poszedł za nim pod prysznic i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ciepła woda spływała po jego plecach. Harry przytulił chłopaka, obejmując jego ciało swoimi wytatuowanymi ramionami, dzięki czemu Tomlinson poczuł się chronionym i bezpiecznym jak zwykł lubić. Tak, jakby musiał to czuć.

-Czy bałeś się kiedykolwiek? – Harry spytał Louisa, po kilku minutach, gdy starszy chłopak mył jego loki.

-Prawie przez cały czas, tak. – odpowiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Masz na myśli coś szczególnego?

-Tak… czy nie boisz się tego, co się stanie, kiedy to się skończy? Kiedy skończymy z tą pracą… Wiem, że zgodziliśmy się na przeprowadzkę do Londynu, ale…

-Nie chcesz już? – spytał niebieskooki, starając się, by jego głos nie pokazywał rosnącej obawy.

-Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że chcę. To jest po prostu, oboje pochodzimy z różnych światów, prawda?

-Nie zgodziłbym się z tobą, ale wiem co masz na myśli. Więc, co?

-Co, jeśli… co jeśli twoi ludzie mnie nie polubią? – spytał Loczek, wpatrując się w swoje wielkie stopy i małe szatyna.

\- Moi ludzie? Jezu, Harry, to zabrzmiało tak, jakbym pochodził z włoskiej mafii czy coś takiego. – roześmiał się Tomlinson.

-Lou, jestem poważny… Nie chcę żeby mnie nienawidzili tylko dlatego, że… zrobiłem rzeczy. – powiedział.

-Kochanie, nie będą. Oni mnie kochają i tak szybko jak tylko zobaczą jak mnie uszczęśliwiasz, nie będą dbać o te kilka skandali. Uwierz mi.

-Okej… kocham cię, Lou. Dziękuję za uratowanie mnie. – powiedział Harry. Wyszło to niemal jak szept, ale szatyn usłyszał to tak wyraźnie, jakby po prostu powiedział to przez megafon, bardzo blisko jego ucha.

Louis nie czuł się, jakby musiał powiedzieć proszę bardzo, ponieważ nie czuł się tak, jakby cokolwiek zrobił i nie czuł także, że te słowa były potrzebne, więc zbliżył się do chłopaka, owijając ramionami jego szyję, całując jego usta z miłością i wdzięcznością i wszystkimi słowami, jakie nie odważyły się przejść przez jego usta.

***

Czuł w głębi duszy, że coś jest nie tak, w chwili gdy zobaczył imię Gemmy na ekranie swojego telefonu, gdy nieustająco brzęczał w jego ręku.

-Halo? – odpowiedział Harry, z ciekawością i niepokojem w jego głosie.

-Kto to? – spytał szeptem Louis, ręcznik miał przewiązany wokół bioder, gdy rozczesywał swoje mokre włosy po prysznicu.

-Moja siostra. – odpowiedział bezgłośnie Harry.

-Harry? Harry, kochanie, musisz wrócić do domu. – niepokój brzmiał w głosie dziewczyny w jeden z najgorszych sposobów.

-Co? Dlaczego? Czy wszystko dobrze? – Harry czuł, że gula pojawia się w jego gardle i Louis natychmiast chwycił jego rękę.

-To mama, Harry… z nią nie jest dobrze… po prosu wróć, okej? Proszę – i wtedy Gemma złamała się.

-Przyjadę, już się szykuję, obiecuję. O Boże, uhm, kocham cię, was obie. – powiedział, dosłownie trzęsąc się.

-Też cię kochamy, Hazza. – powiedziała Gemma i Harry mógł usłyszeć łzy w jej głosie, zanim rozłączyła się.

 

-Co się stało, kochanie? – zapytał ostrożnie Louis.

Harry wpatrywał się w pusty ekran swojego telefonu, zanim spojrzał na chłopaka.

-Muszę iść… p-przepraszam Lou, ja… - zaczął losowo zbierać ubrania i kładąc je bez celu.

-Idę z tobą. – powiedział Tomlinson bez wahania się, prawie ubrany.

-Nie, nie idziesz. Nie mogę pozwolić ci iść.  – odpowiedział brunet, zdeterminowany, zakładając swoje buty.

-Harry, mówię poważnie, jeśli wyjeżdżasz, ja wyjeżdżam. Powiesz mi, co się stało? Proszę? – Louis trzymał dłońmi twarz Loczka.

-Sam mogę się tym zająć a ty musisz tutaj zostać, Wyślą innego modela, by dokończył kampanię. Zobaczymy się w Anglii, okej?

-Nie, rezygnuję. – powiedział stanowczo Louis.

Wtedy Harry zaczął płakać jak dziecko.

-To moja mama… nie miała się dobrze, odkąd wyjechałem i to wszystko moja wina… nie jest z nią dobrze, Lou, ona nie jest – przerwał przez swój własny szloch. Louis trzymał go mocno.

-Cii, dobrze, kochanie, jest dobrze…. Dalej, idziemy. Pozwól mi się tym zająć. – trzymał dłoń Harry’ego bardzo mocno i wyjął swój telefon. Musiał zadzwonić do szefa.

-Tomlinson. – powiedział na powitanie mężczyzna.

-Witam, dzwonię, by powiedzieć, że ani ja ani Harry nie będziemy w stanie zakończyć naszej pracy, przynajmniej na razie. Wysłałem już zdjęcia, które zrobiliśmy tutaj, ale nie pojedziemy na Karaiby w ciągu najbliższych dni. Uh, osobiste powody.

-Co? Nie ma mowy, Tomlinson, zostajesz tutaj. Nie masz priorytetów?

To pytanie sprawiło, że szatyn spojrzał na loczka, który wpatrywał się w niego, ze smutnymi, podpuchniętymi oczami, oczekując, że zaprowadzi go do właściwego miejsca.

-Tak, w zasadzie mam. – odpowiedział. – Przepraszam.

-Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, nie waż się kiedykolwiek wracać! – mężczyzna był zły na niego.

-Nie będę. Dziękuję za to życie, które zmieniło moje możliwości. Zawsze będę wdzięczny. – powiedział Louis, tuż przed rozłączeniem.

***

-Spróbuj zasnąć, kochanie. – Louis wyszeptał do Harry’ego, który był cały skulony na fotelu w samolocie.

-Nie mogę… nie chcę mieć koszmarów. – powiedział loczek, jego twarz wyglądała na smutną i zmęczoną i Louis zastanawiał się jak sprawić, by Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął.

-Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytał, szturchając kciukiem jego policzek.

 -Nie wiem, uh… okej. Powiedz mi coś o swojej rodzinie, lubię kiedy mi o nich opowiadasz. Twój uśmiech jest taki wielki. – powiedział Harry i uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Louis poczuł jak jego serce rozgrzało się.

-W porządku, cóż… znasz Lottie, prawda? – zaczął szatyn i Harry skinął głową. – Jest najstarszą z sióstr, ale wciąż jest bardzo młoda, wiesz? Więc kilka miesięcy temu przyszła z tym rudym chłopakiem, najwyraźniej grał na perkusji w zespole czy coś takiego i powiedziała: _Mamo, Dan, Lou… biorę ślub!_

Harry roześmiał się troszkę, zagryzając kciuk w roztargnieniu.

-Więc byłem tak zszokowany, że wyplułem spaghetti, który jedliśmy na głowę mojego brata Ernesta, gdyż siedział na moich kolanach. Moja mama prawie zemdlała. Zaczęła krzyczeć na Dana, mówiąc mu: _Zrób coś, na miłość boską!_ I Dan, nowy w sprawach ojcostwa, nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić, kiedy twoja piętnastoletnia pasierbica wraca do domu i mówi ci, że ucieka z Mr. Trouble*, by wziąć ślub. Chłopak wyszedł natychmiast, nie przez moją siostrę, ale kiedy zobaczył jaka była jej rodzina, zgaduję i Lottie prawdopodobnie dostała najgorszego napadu złości, jaki kiedykolwiek miała.

-O Boże… i co zrobił? – spytał Harry, wreszcie odrywając się od swoich złych myśli.

-Wstał, zbliżył się do Lottie i dał jej nudny wykład o tym, jak bardzo ją kocha i nas wszystkich i że musi być mądrzejsza z chłopakami i bla bla bla, Udało się, zerwała z tym chłopakiem następnego dnia i kilka godzin później miała inną dziewczynę, więc… tak.

-A co się stało z Ernestem? Wyplułeś na niego spaghetti. – spytał Harry.

-Och, był bardziej niż zadowolony, wcierał spaghetti swoimi małymi rączkami. Jestem pewien, że jego włosy wciąż pachną sosem pomidorowym.

-To jest obrzydliwie słodkie. – Styles uśmiechnął się, Louis też.

-Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytał go.

-Tak… po prostu boję się, wiesz? I nie mogę zadzwonić do Gemmy, ponieważ jestem takim tchórzem… - narzekał Loczek.

-Nie, nie jesteś. To zupełnie normalne. – zapewnił go Tomlinson, trzymając za rękę. – Powiesz mi, co się z nią stało?

Harry westchnął, wciąż drżąc. – Zawsze była silna, wiesz? Ale przez ostatnie pięć lat była taka, jakby znudziła jej się walka… przez cały czas była smutna, straciła na wadze, chciała być sama… ale mogliśmy sobie poradzić z tym z Robinem. Zaczęła brać leki, co spowodowało problemy z sercem… a potem ja zacząłem pić i brać narkotyki, nic twardego, po prostu zioła i takie tam rzeczy… paparazzi złapali mnie w nocy i zobaczyła zdjęcia. To było jakby pieprzony Titanic uderzył w górę lodową. Miała niewielki atak serca, ale ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawiałem z Gemmą, miała się dobrze… - Louis otarł łzę z policzka chłopaka. – Ona nadal mnie kocha, wiesz? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem jej, naszej rodzinie… nadal mnie kocha. Nie rozumiem tego.

-Ja tak. – powiedział szatyn. – Jest twoją matką. Matki kochają swoje dzieci, nieważne co. Och, kochanie… - przytulił Harry’ego, pozwalając opaść mu na swoją klatkę piersiową.

-Tak bardzo ją kocham, Lou… jeśli coś jej się stanie, ja… - płakał Styles.

-Ciii… spróbuj trochę odpocząć, kochanie. Będę tu, gdy się obudzisz. – obiecał Louis, gdy Harry zamknął oczy i wypłynęło z nich kilka łez.

-Dziękuję, że jesteś tutaj ze mną. – powiedział szeptem brunet.

-Kocham cię. – było odpowiedzią chłopaka i ostatnimi słowami, jakie usłyszał Harry przez zaśnięciem.

***

*Mr. Trouble – zostawiłam w oryginale, gdyż brzmi o wiele lepiej : )


	12. Given a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie!   
> To już ostatni rozdział!   
> Bardzo Wam dziękuję za kudos i komentarze!! <3

-Harry, Harry, obudź się Jesteśmy w domu!

Głos Louisa był łagodny, gdy wylądowali w Londynie, jego ton był mieszaniną szczęścia, które przynosi się z powrotem do domu, ale także wątpliwości, nie wiedząc co zamierzają znaleźć w szpitalu.

Harry otworzył oczy i wstał z fotela bez słowa, lekko zmarszczył brwi, jego myśli były gdzieś indziej.

Louis poszedł za nim, by zamówić taksówkę i gdy znaleźli się w środku niej, poczuł jak dłoń Loczka szuka jego, niepewnie drżąc. Wziął ją i trzymał mocno.

***

Dwa tygodnie później i niezliczone ilości łez, Anne, mama Harry’ego była w końcu w domu. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, jej serce wciąż było słabe i potrzebowała kogoś, by zajmował się nią 24/7, ale w momencie, gdy ujrzała twarz Harry’ego w pokoju szpitalnym, wyglądało to tak, jakby narodziła się na nowo.

-Wciąż nie mogę ci wystarczająco podziękować, co zrobiłeś dla mojego syna, Louis. – przyznawała po raz tysięczny, gdy szatyn siekał warzywa do salsy, którą robił.

-Nie masz za co mi dziękować. – powiedział, odwracając się, by na nią spojrzeć, gdy odpoczywała na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł.

Gemma była w drodze ze swojego mieszkania ze swoim chłopakiem a Robin był w sklepie spożywczym, starając się znaleźć idealne wino do kolacji.

-Mam. Wiesz, kiedy obudziłam się w szpitalu, tej samej nocy… myślałam, że byłeś w kawiarni z Gemmą, Harry powiedział mi, co się stało. Jak wasza dwójka poznała się, byłam… zdziwiony w sposób w jaki mówił o tobie, jak jego oczy rozjaśniały się za każdym razem, kiedy powiedział twoje imię, każda mała rzecz sprawiała, że uśmiechał się tak, jakbym nigdy nie widziała jego uśmiechu, nie taki gdy był dzieckiem, Louis. To wciąż jest dla mnie zagadką, jak udało ci się go tak mocno pokochać, kiedy maił trudny czas i przez koszmar, jaki przeszedłeś…

Tomlinson usiadł naprzeciwko niej, składając ręce na piersi.

-Było… ciężko. Ale w tym samym czasie była to najłatwiejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Byliśmy razem przez dwa miesiące, a ja czuję się jakbym dzielił z nim całe moje życie. Tak, to było skomplikowane na początku, było mnóstwo łez, nie miałem pojęcia co robię, gdyż zakochiwałem się w nim, ale w tym samym czasie bałem się znowu kochać, wiesz? Przeżyłem to, co stało się z moim byłym chłopakiem, ale nie byłem pewien czy będę w stanie poradzić sobie z tym, jeśli Harry zdecydowałby się złamać mi serce… Ale potem zacząłem go poznawać, otworzył swoje serce dla mnie i mogłem widzieć to każdego dnia, jak bardzo dobry starał się być dla mnie i nagle pewnego dnia siedziałem na ławce w parku z nim, jedząc chińskie jedzenie o szóstej rano i pamiętam, że pomyślałem: _To jest wszystko, czego potrzebuję_. Ty płaczesz? – spytał Louis, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Och, nie miej mi za złe, ty po prostu kochasz go tak bardzo, jestem matką, mogę powiedzieć… to sprawia, że jestem ogromnie szczęśliwa, Louis. – powiedziała Anne, jej dolna warga nieco drżała.

-Chodź tutaj, daj mi się przytulić. – zaproponował szatyn, przytulając kobietę w swoich ramionach, delikatnie, ale mocniej w tym samym czasie.

-Dlaczego nie pójdziesz znaleźć go na górze? Skończę tu za ciebie. – zasugerowała, pieszcząc policzek chłopaka tak, jak robią to tylko matki.

 Louis skinął głową i ruszył w stronę schodów, ale przed tym, zawołał ją ponownie.

-Anne?

-Tak?

-Nie złamię mu serca. – obiecał.

Ona uśmiechnęła się jasno, uśmiech, który Louis znał tak dobrze, ponieważ był taki sam jak u Harry’ego.

-Wiem. – odpowiedziała.

***

=Kochanie, kolacja prawie gotowa, chodź – Louis zawołał Harry’ego, gdy znalazł go na podłodze w swoim pokoju, na rękach i kolanach, szukając czegoś pod małym łóżkiem

-Jeśli spodziewasz się, że będę na górze, myślę, że spasuję, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – zażartował Louis i Harry zaśmiał się najpiękniejszym śmiechem, jaki mógł usłyszeć w całym swoim życiu.

-W zasadzie – powiedział Harry, wstając – Szukałem mojego stare pościgu, założę się, że nie masz o tym pojęcia, ale byłem w tym najlepszy, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. – powiedział, delikatny uśmiech zdawał się nie znikać z jego twarzy, odkąd przyjechali do Anglii.

-Cóż, możesz mi pokazać swoje umiejętności później, jeśli chcesz. – zaproponował szatyn, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego.

-To zabrzmiało lepiej niż zamierzałeś, nieprawdaż? – Styles zaśmiał się, jego ręce były na talii chłopaka.

-Prawdopodobnie, tak. – Louis także się roześmiał, dając delikatny pocałunek Loczkowi na jego wiśniowych ustach.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo, Lou. Za to, że jesteś tu ze mną. – zaczął brunet.

-Proszę, przestań, wiesz, że nie musisz mi dziękować za kochanie ciebie-

-Czekaj, pozwól mi skończyć. Byłem bardzo, bardzo zagubiony, zanim cię poznałem. Pomogłeś mi stworzyć nowego Harry’ego i za to będę ci wdzięczny na zawsze. Wszystko, co mogę zrobić to powiedzieć, że moje ramiona zostały zrobione po to, by cię w nich trzymać i to, że będę kochał cię każdego dnia, nieważne co, nie przestanę cię kochać, Louis.

Louis poczuł się tak, jakby jego serce miało zaraz wybuchnąć, jego oczy zaszkliły się a ogromny uśmiech uformował się a usta zabolały. Więc, pocałował go delikatnie i słodko, dopóki oboje nie czuli się zdyszani.

-Ja także nie przestanę cię kochać. Nie mogę, naprawdę, twoja mama zabije mnie, jeśli to zrobię. – zażartował, sprawiając, że Loczek ponowie się uśmiechnął.

-Myślisz, że z nią jest naprawdę w porządku? Boję się, że tylko tak mówi, ponieważ nie chce nas martwić, wiesz? – spytał zielonooki, dotykając czoła szatyna.

-Myślę, że ona wie co jest dla ciebie najlepsze i dla Gemmy i będąc z tobą szczerym, może potrzebować dodatkowej pomocy. Ale nie martw się o to, kochanie. Z tobą tutaj, jestem w stu procentach pewien, że będzie z nią w porządku.

-Tak… lubię to, że dogadujesz się z nią tak dobrze. – przyznał Harry a słodki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

-Jest kochana. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego też taki jesteś. – powiedział Tomlinson, całując chłopaka, tym razem był to krótszy pocałunek.

-Lepiej zejdźmy na dół lub nie będzie taka kochana tym razem, wierz mi. – zaśmiał się Styles, trzymając rękę szatyna w drodze do kuchni.

***

Była siódma dwadzieścia rano i plecy Louisa bolały jak diabli.

Myśleli, że to był romantyczny pomysł, aby dzielić razem łóżko Harry’ego z dzieciństwa, tak by mogli być przytuleni i nawzajem trzymając się i tak.

Było, chociaż, dopóki Harry Harry nie zdecydował się rozciągnąć swoich ramion i nóg przez łóżko, śpiąc zbyt pięknie, by Louis mógł go przesunąć i teraz był tutaj, spoglądając w okno, siedząc na starym biurku chłopaka z aparatem w ręku, robiąc zdjęcia śpiącemu chłopakowi.

-Czy kiedykolwiek wypuścisz ten aparat? – mruknął Loczek, miękki uśmiech był na jego ustach, ale oczy miał wciąż zamknięte.

-Niezupełnie. Nie ruszaj się, wyglądasz pięknie w tym świetle. – powiedział Louis, robiąc jeszcze kilka zdjęć.

-Czy to się liczy jako praca? Będzie musiał mi pan po tym zapłacić.

-Nie ma mowy, jesteś moją osobistą muzą. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, wracając do łóżka, przytulając do szyi chłopaka.

-Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że tutaj jesteś Lou. To byłoby do bani bez ciebie. Sprawiasz, że wszystko staje się lepsze. – głos Harry’ego był chrapliwy i bardzo seksowny.

-Gdzie miałbym być, jeśli nie tutaj z tobą? Należymy do siebie… to tak, jakby to miało być, na początku.

I w tym momencie Louis pomyślał: To jest to. To jest wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

***

**KONIEC**


End file.
